The Man I Love
by juuuuuustpeachy
Summary: Emilie Francesca Davis, 19, is a daughter of a banker. Emilee dances with Dillinger at bank party without even realising it at first! But when she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Now, little did she know, her life was about to change. But, will she embrace it? Read it and you shall find out. Please read and review. This is re-written.
1. And So They Meet

__Title: The Man I Love. __

__Summary: Emilie Francesca Davis, 19, is a daughter of a banker. Emilee dances with Dillinger at a bank party without even realising it at first! But when she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Now, little did she know, her life was about to change. Will she embrace it?__

_Rated: M. _

_Warnings: Violence, language and possible mature content. _

__Disclaimer: Anything to do with the movie Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my characters and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this.__

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em> – **And So They Meet**.  
>It was February 19th, and there was <strong>yet another<strong> party I had to go to. To say, I was excited would be wrong. What I was feeling was the complete opposite. Tonight's party was the type of party I hated going to – __stupid cushy bank parties.__ It wasn't just because my father owned a local bank, it was because I worked at the bank, as well. I wasn't a fan of these parties, as you could probably tell. I thought they were stupid and oh-so-ridiculous! Oh, and to make it any better than what it already was, sarcasm intended, tonight's party was one of those dancing parties which meant I had to dance with those "well-rounded individuals" as my father would call them. It was bad enough that I was made to go to these stupid parties, but dancing with these "well-rounded individuals" was a whole new story. Most of these _individuals_ I _had_ to dance with were drunk, very hands on, old men._ Just-freaking-peachy._

It was just rolling on fifteen minutes after five, and that meant I had less than five minutes to finish getting _my_self ready before _my_ mother came upstairs, telling me it was time to leave. I was lucky, I was almost finished. My younger sister, Laura, who was four years younger than me, was lying on her stomach in the middle on _my_ bed, watching me in silence. Soft, calming music played in the background.

Just as I finished applying a light layer of makeup, a knock sounded at _my_ bedroom door. I knew it was _my_ mother. It was time to leave. I released a sigh as I put down the eye-liner pencil down on _my _vanity table. I stood up and stepped around the seat, careful not to tread on the dress I was wearing. "Come in."

As the door opened, I looked over, and _my _mother's head popped through the space. A large smile appeared on her lips before she stood up to her full height, opened the door wider and entered _my_ bedroom. "Oh Em, you look absolutely beautiful", she complemented.

I smiled weakly at _my_ mother before I turned and walked over to the floor length mirror to look at _my_self. As much I hated going to these parties, I didn't mind taking the time to make myself look exquisite for them, and I would like to say that I wasn't being vain in any way, shape or form! I was suited into a gorgeous sky-blue, silk dress. It featured a beaded top with a high neck Peter Pan collar, a ruched skirt which was highlighted by a daring split, and it had a matching belt. For shoes, I wore a pair of sparkling silver opened-toe heels. The shoes sported a thin, but a very high heel. A diamond bracelet was secured nicely around my right wrist and I wore a pair of intricately detailed, sky blue topaz diamond earrings. My long, naturally curly hair was swept up into a low ponytail to the side of my head. For make up, I only wore a light layer of eye-liner and mascara to highlight my blue eyes, and red lip stick on my lips.

"Emilie, I agree with mother, you do look amazing", My sixteen year old sister, Laura, said and she got up from her spot from my bed. She walked over to me and stopped beside me. She stared at me through the mirror, and smiled. "I can't wait to be at the age where I can go to these parties. I can't wait to get dolled up and look absolutely amazing like you."

I turned to face my sister with an eyebrow raised and a small smile on my lips. "You ain't missing much, sis, let me tell you that. These parties truly do suck."

Laura faced her and rolled her eyes, "Everyone has their own opinions on things, Em."

"Oh, whatever", I replied and poked my tongue out at Laura. "You say that now, wait til you go. You'll feel the same as I do. I know you will."

"Sure, sure. Whatever", was all Laura said. "Now, have fun tonight. I know _that_ must sound hard to you, but relax. Let loose. Have fun. Just... don't get too drunk, yeah? I expect to know the details of tonight by tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine", I answered. My younger sister smiled back at me, innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her. God, Laura could be annoying sometimes, but I loved her to death, no matter what. I wouldn't trade her for anyone. Laura pulled me in a tight hug, and instantly, I returned it. The embrace didn't last any more than a minute before Laura broke it. I dropped my arms back to my side and turned to switch the record player off. I grabbed my clutch from my vanity table as Laura stepped back from me and turned and went over to our mother. After a kiss on the cheek, Laura danced her way out of my room.

It was silent for a few moments before my mother decided to change the subject. "So what do you think?"

I took in my mother's attire for tonight's gathering. She went for a much shorter hemline in a tea-length dress with an exploding lace bustier, a full skirt, kicky heels and glittering jewels. Her hair was set in loose curls and she wore red lip stick on her full lips. I looked my mother in the eyes and with a smile, she said, "Mother, you look absolutely stunning."

"Naw, thank you, Emilie." Mother said with a bright and beaming smile on her lips. She changed the subject again and her smile fell. Her face went to more of a serious look as she held out her hand to me, "Now, come on, we better go. Your father is waiting downstairs. You and I both know how his higher boss is if we are a minute late."

I nodded in a understanding matter. _That was true_. I walked over to my mother and grabbed her extended hand. After we exited my bedroom, I shut the door behind us. We walked down the hallway and as we descended the stairs, I held up my dress so I didn't fall down the stairs. Knowing my luck and all. I wasn't the most graceful person on the planet.

My father, Benjamin, stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking very sharp in his suit. I couldn't hold in my laugh as I saw my father's mouth hit the floor as and my mother and I descended the stairs. Once we were standing with my father, we said good night to the younger kids – Laura and my two younger brothers, William and Alexander; they were twins brothers. I walked out the front door and walked down the pathway to the car in silence as my father and my mother followed behind. My father opened the car door for me, and I held up my dress again, making it easier to get into the car. Once I was actually in the car, I let go of my dress, and got comfortable in the back seat. Like for me, my father helped my mother into the car before he got in himself. He started the car and soon enough, we were well on our way the party.

While I was stuck at these dreadful parties, my parents hired a sitter to look after Laura, Alexander and William as they were not old enough to attend these sorts of things. _Yet._ Laura had two years, Alexander and William had a while yet; eight years.

_Stupid, cushy bank parties._

Oh, how I loved these bank parties. _So. Damn. Much._ No, not really. I absolutely hated these things with a passion.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half into the party, and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep... but unfortunately, I couldn't. There were three hours to go, and I honestly couldn't wait. <em>I can put up with this, I can do it,<em> I thought. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to.

I was currently dancing with this old man. He happened to be very dunk and very hands on, as well. That was always nice, right? His hands kept trailing down to my buttocks and giving it a firm squeeze. This guy was really pushing my buttons. I was ready to knock him out, and I wasn't even lying. I didn't give damn about if it wasn't ladylike. _This guy deserved it._ It was simply self-defence.

As I was dancing and getting _even_ more annoyed, I got the feeling that a pair of eyes were on me. It was like this person was watching me every move. The feeling would wash over me for a few minutes before it would disappear. Then it'd be back, and then it would disappear. When the feeling washed over me again, I looked over and caught a man in the act. He was definitely watching me. _But why?_ I wasn't special or beautiful. Well I didn't think so, I didn't think that I was beautiful or special. I just didn't see myself as it. Although, I've been told different, and again, I was not being vain in any way, shape or form.

The man didn't look away either, he kept his eyes locked on me, he grinned at me. _This man is definitely confident_, I thought and smiled back at him, just to be nice. _Of course_. I studied him for a moment. This man looked strangely familiar. I thought for a moment as I tried to figure out who this man was. Not getting anywhere closer to finding out identity of the man, I looked away from the familiar yet unknown man.

* * *

><p><em>John Dillinger's Point of View. <em>_I _sat at a table with Pierpont, Makley and Hamilton. The table was crowded with steaks, oysters, and frog legs. Pierpont, Makley and Hamilton were busy engaged in a conversation while they stuffed their faces, while I remained silent. I occasionally added my input and thoughts into the conversation when I wanted to. I casually sipped my drink as my dark eyes were glued to a blonde-haired woman on the dance floor. As I watched her, she was currently dancing with this older man. The man looked to be in his late fifties and it seemed he couldn't keep his hands on her hips which was where they are suppose to be while dancing. My eyes narrowed slightly as I saw the man's hands move down to her buttocks and giving it a squeeze. As they swayed around, I got a good look of the woman's face and just by seeing the look on her face, she was ready to deck him, but I could tell she was refraining. This told me that she doesn't take any crap of anyone.

The beautiful woman suddenly looked over in my direction and caught me in the act. I didn't look away. I gave her my best grin, and she smiled back at me. She kept her eyes locked on me, and I could tell she was studying me. I couldn't help, but wonder if she knew who I was. She looked away from me which told me that she didn't know. And if she did, it just hasn't clicked yet.

Finally looking away from her, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to see Alvin Karpis and Homer Van Meter approaching the table. As I took a sip of my whiskey, Alvin sat down beside me. I adjusted my chair and that made me shoulder to shoulder with Karpis just so I could watch for the girl. She definitely had my attention.

"Hiya, Alvin. You hungry? How's Freddie and Dock?" I asked Alvin as I moved my attention to him.

"Everyone's good", Alvin replied as he turned to me. We started talking quietly between us.

"We got a mail train we been lookin' at, too." Alvin told me, his voice at a normal tone again.

"Say, by the way, if someone got pinched here, who can get'em out real fast?" I asked.

"Lawyer named Piquett. We all use him." Karpis replied and wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper before he handed it to me.

"What about this train?" I asked him as I pocketed the piece of paper.

"I need two, maybe three more months to set up. I need seven or eight real right guys to take it down", Alvin told me.

"Sounds like Jesse James", I smiled.

"There will be about seven, maybe eight million in the train." Alvin told me in a low tone and I looked at him. "It's a Federal Reserve shipment. It only runs twice a month. This is the kind of score you go away on after." Alvin continued.

We spoke a bit more about the possible job. It was a train! This was something Nelson would cook up. But I'll be honest, this job did sound tempting. But if it we do the job and exceeded, the result was the kind of score you go away on after. A million dollars each and that did sound nice.

As Alvin left us, I looked over at the dance floor, searching for the beautiful woman. I found her still dancing with the same man. I spoke with Pierpont, Homer and Makley a little longer before the three of them got up and left the table. Hamilton and I stayed sitting there.

"Homer stayin' steady?" I asked Hamilton.

"He's okay", he replied.

"Three rules I learned from Walter Dietrich. One: never work with people who are desperate. Two: never work with people who aren't the best. Three: never work when you're not ready", I told him.

"Well, I got rule four: stay away from women." Hamilton added and nodded his head in the direction of the beautiful woman that held my attention.

"Without women, I might as well have stayed in stir", I replied.

"That's why they invented whores." Hamilton said, and I looked over my shoulder to see Anna approaching with a young girl. I looked back at Hamilton and smiled at him as he stood up from his seat. He pushed his chair in and walked around the table, stopping at the women and wrapped his arms around them. They walked away from the table, leaving me to myself. I downed the whiskey and stood up from my seat. I'm going to ask her for a dance.

I walked towards the dance floor, my eyes on the beautiful woman. I weaved my way through the crowded dance floor. When I finally got to her, her back was to me. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and she looked to her right and looked directly at me.

I gave her my best grin. "May I have this dance, miss?"

A look of relief and startle crossed her face. She nodded and let go of the man, who grunted in response. I watched as she narrowed her eyes at the drunk man and said something to him under her breath. My eyes went wide and from that moment on, I couldn't take them off her. After saying what she needed to say, which shocked me, she turned to me and smiled.

I reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. I lead her to a different part of the dance floor. I couldn't help but feel how her hand felt clasped around mine. It was like her hand belonged in mine. It was weird how I barely knew this woman and she had me thinking like this. Softly shaking my head, I cleared those thoughts and stopped walking. I turned to face her and released my hand from hers. I grabbed a hold of her hips in gentle matter as her small hands found their way to my shoulders, softly resting there. Billie Holiday's voice floated above our heads like low-slung stars. We begun to sway along with the music.

As no words were spoken between us, I took the opportunity to take in her appearance. I was automatically captured by her beauty. She was even more beautiful up close. She had a clear, tan complexion and blonde hair which was swept up into a low ponytail to the side of her head. She had almond eyes the colour of the ocean in Caribbean. It was merely the colour of her eyes that were are so captivating. Her brows were fair in colour and had a dramatic arch, and that highlighted her eyes even more. Her gorgeous blue eyes were framed by long curled lashes that fan outwards in a dramatic and almost in a feline way. Her nose was average in size and was dusted with light freckles, as were her shoulders. Her ears were average in size, as well. She had high cheek bones accented by a strong angled jaw line, and full lips.

I cleared my throat and broke the silence. "So, what's your name?"

"Emilie Davis", she answered, her voice soft; feminine. Emilie Davis. God, her name was beautiful, just like her.

"Has anyone told you that you are beautiful, Emilie?" She asked her, and she looked at me with her beautiful Caribbean Sea–coloured eyes. She nodded slowly. That doesn't even surprise me, not even the slightest. "Well I'm going to put it out there, I think you are very beautiful."

"Thank you", she said and a small smile appeared those lips of hers. Even in this dim light, I could see a blush flourish onto her tan cheeks. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "So, you got a name?" She changed the subject.

_She didn't recognise me._

"Jack Harris", I lied to her.

I felt bad lying to her, but it was something I had to do. She didn't recognise me. If I told her who I _really_ was, she could go to the damn G-Men, and I didn't want that.

"Well it's nice to meet ya' Jack", she said and flashed me a smile, showing off two rows of perfect, pearly white teeth. _God, she had a beautiful smile,_ I couldn't help, but think before I smiled warmly at her.

"You too Emilee", I replied as we continued dance. It then became silent between us. Emilie moved closely to me and rested her cheek on my shoulder. I smiled at that.

"Jack, you look strangely familiar. It has been eating at me since I caught you starin'", Emilie suddenly said as she pulled back and looked at me, more carefully this time.

"Why, you don't recognise me?" I asked, and I heard her gasp. I grinned at her.

"Y-you're John Dillinger!" She said and quickly pulled from my grasp. She stepped back and created a space us. "I'm sorry Mr. Dillinger but I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Thank you for the dance." She was shuttering.

"The pleasure is all mine", I smirked. "Have a good night now."

"You too", she replied and gave me a small smile. She turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder, her gaze falling on me again before she quickly reverted it. I watched her as she walked over to two people who I assumed were her parents, well, they had to be. Emilie looked just like the other woman...only younger. She was talking to them for a few minutes before she walked away from them.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair before leaving the party myself. As I drove back to the apartment with Hamilton and his _"entertainment"_ for tonight, my thoughts drifted back to the very beautiful Emilee Davis.

* * *

><p><em>Emilie's Point of View.<em> I can't believe it. I just danced with John Dillinger without even realising it! Why didn't I see it? I knew he looked familiar, it just never clicked.

_Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?_

_Well I'm going to put it out there, I think you are very beautiful._

His words continued to replay over and over again in my mind. I felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach. Did he really mean it? Of course he did, right? Because he wouldn't have said it in the first place if he didn't, right? But there was that possibility he could have be using flattery to get some "entertainment" for the night. Well if that was the case, he'd have another thing coming as I wasn't that _type_ of girl.

Shit, please excuse my language, but I just realised I've made a very stupid mistake; John Dillinger asked for my name, and I gave it to him. How could I be _so_ stupid?

As I was walking over to my parents, I could feel a pair of eyes on me, watching me. Stopping, I curiously looked over my shoulder to see John Dillinger still watching me. I stared at him for a few moments before I reverted my gaze again. I walked over to where my parents stood. While I spoke to my parents, I felt a gaze on me. It didn't take a genius to know who was watching me. John Dillinger. Ignoring the feeling of his eyes on me, I told my parents I was going home. When they asked why, I just told them I had a headache and that I was beginning to feel sick. When I finished speaking to my parents, I left the venue and hailed for a taxi. As I stood on the sidewalk, waves of guilt washed over me. I hated lying to my parents, but I lied to them for a good reason... right?

It wasn't long until the taxi stopped in front of me. I opened the door and slid into the back seat. I told the driver my home address and he sped off into the night.

When the cab came to a stop outside my house, I paid the driver, and said thank you. I got out of the cab and softly shut the door behind me. I walked up the pathway, stopping at front door. I opened my clutch, searching for the house keys. I pulled them out, and pushed the key into the lock and turned it. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Stepping back, I leaned against the wooden door, and let out a sigh. My mind begun to wonder about what has happened tonight; the party, the dancing, John Dillinger and the complements. Sighing to myself again, I stood up properly and turned around, locking the door. I knew my parent's had their set of keys with them.

After heading upstairs, I made a quick pit stop to my room to light some candles and to get out of my heels before I made my way to the bathroom. Treading as lightly as I could, the floorboards still squeaked beneath my feet. Entering the bathroom, I walked over to the basin and turned the water on. I splashed my face with the cold water, and I washed my make up off and then brushed my teeth. I yawned as I walked out of bathroom and headed back to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I got out of my dress which left me in my slip. I put the dress back on its hanger and hang it back up in my wardrobe. I walked over to my vanity table and removed my jewellery. I placed them on the vanity table. I blew the candles out and navigated through the darkness to my bed. I got into bed, and pulled my blankets over me and moved onto my side, and got comfortable. Soon after that, I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_Next chapter will be up soon._

_Love Bree._


	2. Did You Miss ole Johnny Much?

__Title: The Man I Love. __

__Summary: Emilie Francesca Davis, 19, is a daughter of a banker. Emilee dances with Dillinger at a bank party without even realising it at first! But when she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Now, little did she know, her life was about to change. Will she embrace it?__

_Rated: M. _

_Warnings: Violence, language and possible mature content. _

__Disclaimer: Anything to do with the movie Public Enemies; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Michael Mann, Ronan Bennett and Ann Biderman. I only own my characters and a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this.__

__I'd like to thank Nightcrawlerlover and Yes. I'm a Zombie for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.__

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – <strong>Did You Miss ole Johnny Much?<strong>  
>It was rolling on a week since <em>that<em> party. You know, the party I met and danced with John Dillinger without even realising it until half through it? Yeah, I'm talking about _that _party. I was still baffled on how I didn't recognise him. I mean, prior to _that_ party, I would be walking in the streets, and I would see wanted posters with his name and picture plastered all over it. John Dillinger was _Public Enemy Number One_, and I danced with him. As you can probably imagine, I've been feeling a little nervous when I went out.

I told my sister what happened that night and I made her swear to me that she would keep it to herself. Simply because the last thing I needed was for my parents to find out. But of course, my parents had picked up on my distress the morning after, and wouldn't stop pestering me about it. I didn't say anything though, I just told them not to worry. I know how my parents would react if I told them, they'd flip out and call the law enforcement. Then because of my parents and the cops, I could be in danger, my family could be in danger. I didn't want to risk that so I told them not to worry. Seems logical, right?

* * *

><p>The weather, for once, was lovely. The sun was out, shining high in the clear, blue sky. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Everyone was out was out enjoying the nice weather, doing various activities while I had to work. To say, I was beyond annoyed would be an understatement. I asked if I could have had the day off, but my father put his foot down.<p>

"While your friends are out, you're earning money. It will benefit you in the long run", had been my father's exact words. I sighed in frustration as I walked through the doors of the bank.

"Good morning, Emilie. How are you?" A co-worker of mine, Charlotte Leigh Armstrong, asked as I walked by, and I stopped on the spot. I turned to look at Charlotte to see a warm smile on the older woman's lips.

"I'm a bit annoyed at the fact that it's a really nice day, and I have to work, but I'll get over it." I replied, "How are you?"

"Yeah, not to bad." She replied, and I nodded.

"Well, I better get to my desk so I can begin work. The sooner I start, the sooner I can leave. I'm only working for five hours today." I said, with a smile. As soon as I finished work, I had the plan of going straight home so I could change and grab my bag that I had packed before arriving to work. The plan was that I was meeting up with my friends. We were going swimming. I couldn't wait.

Work was... you guessed it, dull. It was busy this morning, but now, now, it was practically empty. I had two hours left before I could leave, and I was honestly counting down. I leaned back in my chair, my arms crossed against my chest. I was making sounds. I do that when I'm bored.

I sighed in frustration and looked over at my father across the bank. He wasn't with anyone, so I got up from my seat. I walked over to my father's desk. I found he was buried in paperwork.

"Hey papa", I said.

He instantly looked up from his paperwork. "Hey Em, how can I help you?"

"Well, you can help me by curing my boredom." I said, with a smile.

"Take a seat, then", my father told me, and I grinned. I took a seat in front of his desk, and he leaned back in his chair. "I need a break from this paperwork. I can feel a headache coming on."

"That's no good."

From where his desk was, I had a very good view of the people walking in and out of the bank. I saw a man come in with three other men behind him. They were all wearing trench coats and hats. The man walking in front looked very familiar. Once he pulled a gun from his coat, I immediately knew who it was; John Dillinger, and I felt my stomach drop to the floor. Oh god, please don't recognise me.

"This is a hold up", he said loudly as the men behind him glared at the customers. The three men brought out their guns. A few of the people let out screams as the men fired warning shots. The shots didn't hit anyone, they just fired around the people.

I watched in fear as I saw John Dillinger walk in my direction. He stopped right beside me and held my father at gunpoint as I was busy looking down at my lap. I was scared. I hope he didn't remember me. I watched my father gave the criminal the sacks of money in silence, I kept my eyes on him, but on the corner of my eye, I saw John turn and look at me. I was stupid enough to look at him. He instantly recognised me and a smile graced his lips, and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Well hello, Miss Davis. Did you miss ole Johnny?" He asked, and I grimaced. The next thing I knew, John Dillinger had grabbed me by the arm and roughly pulled me from where I sat. I was pulled to John's side and I looked at my father. He had an confused look on his face.

I was walked out to a black car, where I was stuffed into the back seat with Dillinger and this other man.

We drove for what felt like hours. Sometime later, we broke down in a forest. I was carried out of the car. Dillinger instructed the nearest man to make sure I sat down by a large tree. Thank God, I wasn't tied. The same man was told to watch me. I just sat there and remained silent.

Several minutes later, John Dillinger and I were sitting side by side. I wasn't scared...okay, that was a total lie, I was absolutely terrified but I didn't dear to show the fear on my face. I was going to be confident...or at least, try to.

"How old are you, Miss Davis?" Dillinger asked me out of the blue. I looked over at him in surprise, and John smiled at me. Why would he ask me that?

"I'm eighteen, Mr Dillinger", I answered.

"Really?" He asked me, and I could hear shock in his voice as he looked at me. I nodded at him. And then a smirk graced his lips. He just realised I called him Mr Dillinger. _Oh wow, he's a tad slow_. I thought and slightly laughed at my thoughts.

It became silent between us, and I took the moment to take in his appearance. John Dillinger wasn't a tall man, only about 5'10, same height as me. He wasn't a large man, he was skinny and was not too muscular. It was his face that got me. He was beautiful; perfect cheekbones, dark brown eyes, almost feminine lips and a perfect chin. Everything perfect, proportional, beautiful.

He lived life on the dangerous side, but I knew he was free, free from family and rules. It was something I wanted. Somehow it made me feel like I wanted to be like him, I mean, without the running from the government, of course. I wanted to live life on the wild side like him. Go out to parties and drink alcohol. Be free. I was momentarily shocked at my thoughts about him and things about him. He was a criminal, he ran from the law constantly. He was _Public Enemy #1_. And here I was thinking about him like that yet I found myself not caring.

"Emilee, do you trust me?" He asked me after the silence.

"To be honest, no, not really", I answered quietly.

"Well you should", he said, his brow furrowed.

"Give me a reason why I should trust you", I mumbled, and of course, he heard me.

"Well, sweetie, have you ever heard about what I do to people I kidnap?" Dillinger asked and turned to look at me. When I didn't answer, he continued. "Normally, I just tie them up to some tree out here. Easy to find but I never hurt them."

I could tell he was telling the truth. But then again, why would he lie?

"So tie me up. Let me go." I said, defiantly.

"Oh, I don't think so, missy." He replied with a smirk. "I only let people go when I want to. But as for a beautiful girl like yourself, I think I'll keep ya' for a bit." He told me before he went off with a few of his gang members to deal with the other hostages.

I had to open my mouth, didn't I? As I was on my own again, I let my thoughts run. I couldn't get over the fact that he thinks I'm beautiful. I mean, I'm not special, or beautiful for that matter. I just didn't see myself as being those things. Maybe I should start believing it? And somehow I don't think I would be released as a hostage or whatever from Dillinger any time soon. I was so consumed in them that I didn't see anyone standing in front of me. I looked up and jumped a mile in the air when I saw John standing here, his eyes looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised, and I nodded at him. "We're leaving, come on." John told me and held out his hand to me. Shocked, I slowly took it and he pulled me up from the ground. As we walked to the car, it was silent between us. When we reached the car, John opened the rear passenger door and motioned for me to get in. I slid into the back seat. I watched as John slide in beside me. The door wasn't even closed when the engine roared to life. The car took off fast and drove out of the forest and in a direction I didn't know.

I begun to wonder why John was being so nice to me. It was obvious that I'm more than just a hostage to him. So my next question was what was I to him?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_Next chapter will be up soon._

_Love Bree._


	3. The Odd Sleeping Arrangements

Story: The Man I Love.

Author: Juuuuuustpeachy.

Summary: Emilee Francesca Davis, that's her name but you can call her Emilee, or Em for short. She's eighteen and is a daughter of a banker. She is dragged to a stupid, cushy bank party against her own will by her father. She dances with Dillinger without realising it. When she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Little did she know, her life is about to change. But will she embrace it? NO BILLIE. John/O.C.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilee, her parents and other original characters you don't recognise. Also any pit stops along the way in the plot.

Warnings: Swearing, drinking, violence, possible mature scenes.

Author's Notes: This story was acciddently deleted by my younger sister who happens to be really smart for age. She could unlock my iPod Touch. She's almost three. Yeah. So, I apologise.

I'd like to thank [Nightcrawlerlover], [beauty is NOT a size] and [Yes. I'm a Zombie] for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - <strong>The Odd Sleeping Arrangements<strong>.  
>We had been on the road for a few hours now and me being...well me, boredom begun to wash over me. I didn't like the fact that I was stuck in the car for hours on end. It really <span>sucked<span>. There were only two things I can do which was either talk to John or look out the windows and watch the scenery pass by. I would like to go with the first option but with me saying that, I was a hostage, and to me, I feel like I didn't have the privilege to talk to him. If I did talk to him which I wanted to, I wouldn't know what to talk about. Not only did I want to talk to him, I would like to kill the silence inside the car. The whole silence was eating at me. You know the dead silence where there was no one talking whatsoever and all you can hear was the engine of the car? Yeah, well this car was stuck in one of those silences.

I briefly turned my head to look at John who was sitting in the seat beside me only to find him asleep. I smiled at the sight of him asleep; he looked so peaceful, yet so adorable. Adorable? Did I _really_ just think that? Adorable? Who says that? I mean really. For God sakes, I sound like one of those creepy stalkers who watch people sleep which I wasn't, I swear. It was just one of those moments where you can't help, but stare at the sight in front of you and just smile.

Out of the blue, John stirred a little in his seat and leaned his head against my shoulder. Shocked and unsure of what to do, I tried to stay as still as I could, I did everything in my power not to wake him. That was the last thing I want to do. As I was looking at John, I got the feeling that a pair of eyes were on me, watching me. I looked up from the sleeping form of John and moved my eyes to the front of the car to catch the man driving looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"So you got a name, Miss?" The man asked me, his eyes now back on the road.

"It's Emilee, sir." I answered.

"Well Emilee, I'm Pete." He said and looked back at me through the rear view mirror for a few moments. I nodded as I gave him a smile. His eyes moved to the road again.

"It's nice to meet ya'." I said to him and moved my eyes out outside the car to watch the scenery go by.

"Like wise. Oh and Emilee?" He asked. I made a sound _hmm_ sound as I looked back at him. "And you don't have to call me Sir either. That's unnecessary." He told me with a smile on his face. I nodded again.

"It won't happen again." I told him with a smile.

"It better not." He laughed, and I also let out a laugh.

"So, where are we going?" I was wondering where the hell we were going. I didn't know where we were going. The only thing I knew was that we were well away from the bank, my house and my life.

My eyes shot outside the car as the plains of fields sped by. I could see houses in the distance. I looked back inside the car and at Pete, I expected him to answer my question. Except he didn't answer my question. I shrugged it off and I let out a yawn before I got comfortable in my seat without waking John in the process. My eyes started to close very slowly and soon enough, I entered my dreamland. And just like the night of that party just a little over a week ago, I dreamt about John.

Sometime later, I opened my eyes and I saw nothing but brightness. I blinked slowly; once, twice and my eyes began to adjust. I realised my head was lying in John's lap and it made me shoot up from the position. How I got there, I had no idea. I didn't want to know. John let out a loud laugh as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Not funny." I muttered as I stretched my arms in front of me before I leaned comfortably back in my seat.

"Oh, but it is." John replied, obviously hearing my muttering. I looked at him and poked my tongue out at him before I smiled which he returned.

"I'm sorry for having my head in your lap." I said and blushed deeper at the thought.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's okay." He told me. I let out a sigh as he started a conversation with Pete, and I tuned out of it by looking out the window and watched the scenery go by.

A little bit later, we pulled up to a small farm. John got out of the car first and waited for me. Once I was out of the car, he closed the door behind me. I took the moment to stretch properly, it felt good to stretch my stiff limbs. My arms fell back to my side, and I sighed in content and John laughed as he stood beside me.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then..." I trailed off awkwardly. Well that was _weird_...

John and I begun to walk towards the house, both walking in time with each other. I remained quiet as John and his gang members talked among each other. I tried not to pry. It wasn't any of my business so why was I so interested in knowing?

After a few moments, John stopped talking to his gang members. On the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me but I kept looking in front of me. He tried to put his arm around my waist but I pushed it away, walking myself. I didn't need him to walk me, I _did _that just fine thank you very much.

A woman walked outside the farm and stood on the veranda. I watched as her eyes looked me up and down. The woman had olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a light blue dress that came to her knees. She looked to be in her early thirties.

We walked inside the house to find a hot meal waiting for us and my stomach grumbled. That was when I realized that I have not eaten anything since this morning. After getting a bowl of soup, I took a seat at the wooden table across from Pete with my tomato soup. The silence was reluctantly broken as the woman tried to make idle conversation. But the whole table seemed immensely occupied with their bowls of soup to really be pulled into conventional topics. When John went to the back so he could use the bathroom, the woman asked me who I was.

"A banker's daughter." I answered the woman, expressionlessly. The woman sat down beside me with a bowl of hot soup for herself.

"I'm Matilda." She introduced herself and held out her hand for me to shake. I eyed it for a moment before I brought my hand to hers, shaking it.

"Hi Matilda, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emilee." I replied and smiled a small smile in her direction.

"Nice to meet you too, Emilee." She said and we broke all ties of contact. It became silent between us and I turned back to my bowl of soup. The aroma wafted in my face enticingly as I picked up my spoon, and plunged it into the tomato soup. The only sound around us was the slurping of soup and the clatter of spoons.

"I have never seen John take to a girl." Matilda announced, and it startled me. I looked up from my bowl of hot soup and shot her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"He's been watching every move that you've made." Matilda told me. "Hasn't he, Pete?" She asked and quickly looked at him. I also looked at Pete in time to see him nod.

"Okay, that's just creepy." I said and wiped my mouth with a napkin, leaving most of my food untouched. For some reason, after hearing that, I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Pete? Do you know whether we're staying the night?" I asked Pete. When he nodded, I looked back at Matilda. "Do you have a place that I can lie down? I'm not feeling well." I told Matilda and she nodded. We both stood up from our seats. She led me upstairs to a small bedroom with a big bed. After showing me where everything was, Matilda left me to be, and closed the door behind her. I sighed as I kicked off my heels. I walked barefoot over to the dresser. I grabbed a brush from the top of the dresser and I ran the brush through my hair. I walked over to the bed, and I took a seat at the end of it and looked out the window. What did Matilda mean when she said "I've never seen John take to a girl?" I was just a hostage, right? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I looked at the door. The door opened and John walked in. I looked away from John as he closed the door behind him. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I heard worry in his voice. On the corner of my eye, I watched John walk towards me. He sat down the bed beside me. "Matilda said you didn't eat and you weren't feeling well." He told me. Why would he care?

"I'm fine." I said with a shrug. I stood up up and turned to look down at him. "I'm going to go see if Matilda wants help with something around the house." I told him and with that, I walked past him and left the room, leaving John alone. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Matilda standing at the bench with her back towards me, she was making something. I smiled and made my way over to her. Matilda looked up at me.

"Hey." Matilda greeted as she looked up at me with a warm smile on her lips. "You feelin' better?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah I am. Thank you." I responded and looked down to see what Matilda is making. It was a pie of some sort. "Can I help you with something?" I asked her as I gestured to the pie in the making.

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Drinks anyone?" Pete entered the room half an hour later with a big bottle of whiskey clasped his right hand. Matilda and I both looked up from the pie. Mattie shook her head while I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, me too." John replied.

"Have you ever had whiskey before?" Pete asked as he watched me as he poured a tall shot with his eyebrow raised, and I shook my head.

"Never touched it in my life." I answered.

"Maybe you shouldn-" He started, but stopped once I took the glass and brought it to my lips. The liquid ran down my throat, and it left a burning sensation behind in my throat. It was honestly the worst I have ever tasted in my life. I kept my eyes closed, I was hoping that it would stop them from watering. I reopened them and looked at Pete. I pushed the glass towards him.

"Refill, please." I told him, and watched John pour the next shot. He gave me a smile before he pulled the bottle to his lips. As John drunk from the bottle, I drank down my shot and hopped up on the counter next to him. I leaned against him and took the bottle from him, and took about the same size gulp as him.

"Never touched a drink, hmm?" He asked, and I nodded. "I just would think a girl like you…" he trailed. He wasn't drunk yet, and neither was I. So exactly where was this conversation heading?

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, it's just…uh…" He stammered.

"Just what?" I asked, and he cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to be forward, Emilee, but I never see good lookin' dames who drink. Well not whiskey anyway. They go for that fruity stuff. But I like me a girl who is sexy, classy, and who can take a good swig of whiskey or beer." He said, shyly and I smiled, flattered.

Pete grinned as he turned the radio on. He took Matilda by the small of her back and pulled her close as they started to dance. John hopped off the counter and almost fell over his own feet. I let out a loud laugh. He offered me his hand, and I took another swig of the drink before I jumped off the bench. I felt it almost immediately. It felt like someone had loosened all my joints. I felt giggly, too warm. I took John's hand and I looked up at John's face. It was the drinks fault. We started swaying along to the song.

Once the song stopped, Matilda and I went back to the pie while the boys went out back to do whatever it was that the boys' did. Matilda smiled knowingly at me, and I smiled back at her. We made dinner together, and the boys gave us a clap for it and the pie which was dessert.

When it was time to go to bed, John followed me up to the room I was in before.

"There's only two rooms." He said. and I looked at Matilda to see her take Pete's hand and lead him into her room. I looked back at John and nodded. I walked into the room and I heard John following behind me. John headed over to the chest of drawers while I stood at the door. John found a pair of sleep pants and went into the bathroom to changed. I went to the drawers and found a nightgown. The nightgown was black and simple. It was too short for my liking. As I finished changing, there was a knock on the door. It was John. "Are you finished?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah." I answered. The door opened and John walked into the room. My eyes took in the fact that he was only wearing long sleep pants that hung very low on his hips. His slim build had such defined muscles, and she ogled his wide shoulders, firm looking pecs and hard stomach that led down in an enticing V shaped muscle to... _Down there_. I blushed and tried to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to him. He just looked so...sexy. There was no other word to describe him. The way he flaunted those pants.

I watched in silence as John put his other clothes on the chair. He walked over to the bed and I watched him get underneath the blankets. I sighed, _it was only one night, I can do it._ I thought and walked over to the other side of bed. I blushed again as I felt John's eyes on me. I got underneath the blankets and blew out the candles and the room became pitch black. I settled back and got comfortable, my back towards John.

"Emilee?" John asked, quietly. I turned over to face him. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his hot breath on my lips. A light shiver made its way down my spine.

"Yes John?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"I won't hurt you but can I hold you?" He asked me, and I nodded, but then realised he couldn't see me.

"Yes." I answered. I felt his hands softly grab my waist, and I was pulled closer to him. I rested my head rested at the nook of his neck. I felt his arm wrap around me. I draped my left hand over his chest. I knew he was smirking about this, but I decided to ignore it. I laid there quietly and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. _Wait, what? _

"Do you want to go home?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"I want to go to sleep." I answered quietly. I felt his stomach rumble as he started laughing. I smiled and drifted off to sleep as I listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat.

I was only a hostage right? Well, this is not how a hostage was treated.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	4. A New Day, A New Place, New Experiences

Story: The Man I Love.

Author: Juuuuuustpeachy.

Summary: Emilee Francesca Davis, that's her name but you can call her Emilee, or Em for short. She's eighteen and is a daughter of a banker. She is dragged to a stupid, cushy bank party against her own will by her father. She dances with Dillinger without realising it. When she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Little did she know, her life is about to change. But will she embrace it? NO BILLIE. John/O.C.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilee, her parents and other original characters you don't recognise. Also any pit stops along the way in the plot.

Warnings: Swearing, drinking, violence, possible mature scenes.

Author's Notes: This story was accidentally deleted by my younger sister who happens to be really smart for age. She could unlock my iPod Touch. She's almost three. Yeah. So, I apologise.

I'd like to thank [beauty is NOT a size], [Nightcrawlerlover] and [Yes. I'm a Zombie] for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - <strong>A New Day, A New Place, New Experiences. <strong>  
>My eyes opened and blinked numerous times as the daylight shone brightly and golden through the window. Shifting in the bed, I turned to see if there was an alarm clock or something of the like on one of the bedside tables but I had a little trouble turning over. John's heavy, dead asleep arm was tightly tucked over my side, kept me in place. I knew that if I finagled enough I could probably weasel my way out, but I found myself not wanting to. I didn't know why but being in John's embrace made me feel special, wanted. A few butterflies wiggled through my stomach in a pleasant way.<p>

I got out of John's embrace and sat up without waking the sleeping man beside me. My eyes scanned the room for a clock. They stopped on a clock that was sitting on the drawers across the room, the glowing numerals on the clock read 7:26am. I silently groaned and quietly laid back down. I rolled onto my side and got comfortable. I fell back to sleep almost instantly.

I woke up again, sometime later, alone this time. I sat up as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around the room to see John no where in sight. The clothes that he had laid out on that chair last night were gone. Confused, I quickly got up and got dressed into the same clothes from yesterday and went searching for him. As I ventured downstairs, I listened for any movement. I could hear someone in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, I found Matilda. So she was the one I could hear. Deep down, I was hoping it was John. I was momentarily shocked at my thoughts. Was I falling for him? Was I developing feelings for the man who kidnapped me?

_What the hell... _

Good morning Matilda." I said, and Matilda turned around in surprise with a hand over her chest.

"Oh good morning Emilee. You scared me–"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I cut her off and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and I looked up at Matilda.

"It's okay." She replied, and I smiled. I took a bite out of the apple.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"John and the others went out to do something." She answered. That meant we would have to move to a new hiding place once the guys got back. Wait! What was I saying? I was not apart of their gang, I just a hostage to them, to John.

"Okay, thanks Matilda." I told her. She nodded and went back to cleaning. Not knowing what to do, I sat down at the kitchen table and continued to eat my apple. Only a few minutes later, the door barged open and I heard John's voice.

"Emilee! You better be ready to go!"

"It's not like I had any luggage or anything." I muttered, and my comment made Matilda laugh. I could hear his footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I stood up from my seat as John entered the kitchen.

"Let's go. Get to the car." He ushered me.

"Bye Emilee, it was nice meeting you." Matilda told me with a smile. I threw the core of the apple in the bin before I turned to Matilda.

"You too." I replied and returned the smile. John grunted in obvious annoyance before he advanced towards me. He threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. "John! Put me down!" I yelled, a little stunned.

"No can do Little Miss." He said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Humph... Dillinger!" I yelled as I smacked the small of his back. "You better not drop me." I told him as we exited the kitchen.

"I won't drop you." He told me.

Now we outside the house, John walked down the pathway and headed towards the car. I could hear laughter from inside the car as John came to a stop. It didn't a genius to know they were laughing at them...well, it'd be directed at me. Yeah, that sounds about right. He finally put me down and held the door open, and looked at me expectantly. I just stood there looking at him with my arms crossed. I wasn't going to give into him. This lasted for a minute or so, we just stared at each other. I gave up and let out a exasperated sigh. A smirk graced John's lips as he closed the door after I climbed into the front seat. I watched him walk around to the driver side. He got in, started the car and then looked over at me and smiled.

Sometime later, we stood inside a nice looking apartment. It was small with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent size kitchen, living room and lounge room. It had a small balcony off the master bedroom. It was nice.

"Like it?" John asked as gestured to the small apartment we would be sharing with Hamilton and whomever he would be bringing back with him later that night. _Wait, why would he care about what I thought? _

"Simply marvellous." I answered as I set down the bag I was holding.

"Go get all dolled up. We're going out tonight." John told me, and I looked over at him to find him looking at me.

"I don't have a dress to wear. I've only got this one." I answered and pointed to the dress I was currently wearing.

"Well, we'll have to go shopping and get you one then." He said, and I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked.

"I hate people buying me things especially clothes and stuff. I always have." I answered.

"Can you make an exception? Just this once?" He asked me.

"Fine." I gave in. I'm going to argue with John Dillinger. It wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Hamilton, we'll be back soon as possible." He yelled out to Hamilton, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Okay." Hamilton yelled back.

John motioned for me to walk out first. I stepped out of the apartment and he followed, closing the door behind him. We exited the apartment complex and got out onto the street, John led me along, seeing as I had no idea where we were going. We walked into this expensive looking store. After telling John numerous times that this store was way too expensive and I was shot down, I decided to stop and suck it up. We were shopping here and that was it.

I had a good look around. I started at the front of the store and made my way to the back. Multiple times, John told me not to worry and just to find _that _perfect dress, but I still wanted to protest but decided against it. You can't fight with John Dillinger.

As I was walking around, John was a few steps behind me. I found this one dress that I really liked it. I showed the dress to John who seemed to like it too. It was a strapless white dress. It had a white mesh lining. The dress had a bandage design. It was short as well. It had a sexy bandeau top with center peek-a-boo knot and it had a sweetheart neckline. And I could get away with wearing the shoes I was currently wearing.

"Do you mind if I try it on?" I asked, and he shook his head. I gave him a smile and turned on my heels. I walked in the direction to the dressing rooms at the back of the store. I heard John's light footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around. John stopped a few feet in front of me and looked down at me.

"Without you, John." I whispered. "I want it to be a surprise for tonight." I told him. Wait? Did I just say that? I can't believe those words just left my mouth. John didn't say anything. John caught my face in his hands and slid them down to my neck. My heartbeat sped up as he gently pushed his lips against mine. It took me a few moments to realise what was happening. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed back slowly, my hands move to touch his face, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away. I can't do this, not with him. I can't fall for him. _Too late, _a voice entered my mind. I ignored the voice and stared at John.

"What are we doing John?" I asked. "We don't even know each other."

"I know you." John said.

"No you don't." I said as I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Yes... I do. You're Emilee Francesca Harris. I just don't know the minor details yet. As for me, I was raised on a farm in Mooresville, Indiana. My mama died when I was three and my daddy beat the hell out of me cause he didn't know no better way to raise me. I like baseball, movies, good clothes, fast cars, whiskey, and you...what else you need to know?" He told me.

I closed the space between us quickly and threw my arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss. I could tell he was surprised by his emotions and he quickly covered it by kissing me back, just as passionate. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body against his. I snaked my fingers into his hair as he caught my lower lip between his, sucking gently. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. His hands reached up and grabbed onto my hands.

"Would you be my girl?" He asked, and my eyes widened. I was shocked, that was definitely something I wasn't expecting him to say next. My shock must have been obvious because the next thing he said was, "I know this seems odd, me kidnapping you, then kissing you and then asking you to be my girl. But as soon as I saw you at that party just over a week ago, I knew you were my girl. I just knew. It's not love at first sight and I wouldn't exactly say that I'm in love with you. It's just that I felt that you were special and I thought if you were my girl I could find out what..." He let his voice trail off and he glanced away since I hadn't said anything. He probably expected me to let him down easily.

"I guess it's okay that you don't like me-" He started, but I cut him off by gently pushing my lips against his. He was shocked again, and I could tell but he quickly hid it by kissing me back, deepening it. I felt like I was melting as I felt his velvety lips working against mine. I broke the kiss, only to breathe for a second and then caught his lips in a much stronger kiss. He broke the embrace, he leaned his forehead against mine, looking at me in the eyes again. There was silence between us but the only thing breaking it was our heavy breathing.

I couldn't explain it but it was more than a crush. I felt drawn towards him, towards his gentlemanly ways, to his looks, to everything about him. It was weird because it has been a day. _A day._ We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. But seconds later, his whole face was warmed by a loving smile. I smiled back and we kissed once more before he told me to go and try the dress on. I gave him a sweet smile before turning away from him. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to the dressing rooms.

I walked into a dressing room stall. I locked the door behind me, not wanting John to sneak in while I was trying on the dress. I took off my heels and stripped out of my black dress. I took the white dress off the hanger. I unzipped the back and stepped into the dress. I pulled it up and zipped it up. I adjusted the dress so it sat right before I looked in the mirror at my reflection. It fit perfectly and it worked with my curves. The dress fell above my knees. I grabbed my black heels and slipped them on. I looked back at the mirror once more. I was happy with the way the two looked. I took my heels off and got out of the dress which left me in my undergarments. I put the white dress back on it's hanger and hung it on the hook provided in the dressing room. I got dressed back in my black dress and pulled on my heels again. I unlocked the stall door and opened it. I walked out and saw John browsing through some men clothes. As I walked up to him, he turned around and smiled.

"Does it fit?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah perfectly." I answered.

"Good. I can't wait to see you in it." He stated as he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. "Come on, let's go." He said, and I nodded. We walked together to the counter and John paid for the dress. With that, we walked out of the store and we were on our way back to the apartment.

To put it simple, I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	5. A Night Out

Story: The Man I Love.

Author: Juuuuuustpeachy.

Summary: Emilee Francesca Davis, that's her name but you can call her Emilee, or Em for short. She's eighteen and is a daughter of a banker. She is dragged to a stupid, cushy bank party against her own will by her father. She dances with Dillinger without realising it. When she does, she's terrified. She goes home pretty much after that. Little did she know, her life is about to change. But will she embrace it? NO BILLIE. John/O.C.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilee, her parents and other original characters you don't recognise. Also any pit stops along the way in the plot.

Warnings: Swearing, drinking, violence, possible mature scenes.

Author's Notes: This story was acciddently deleted by my younger sister who happens to be really smart for age. She could unlock my iPod Touch. She's almost three. Yeah. So, I apologise.

I'd like to thank [Nightcrawlerlover], [beauty is NOT a size] and [Yes. I'm a Zombie] for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - <strong>A Night Out.<strong>  
>"We're back!" John announced our return as he closed the door to the apartment. The first thing I did was step out my heels. My feet was hurting. It's weird because heels have never effected me considering I wore them every single day so why change now? I bent down and picked them up with my free hand, seeing as my other hand was clasped in John's hand. I stood to my full height of five feet ten inches. I was the same height as John expect he was a little taller, not by much though. John stood beside me and smiled which I returned.<p>

"Thank you for the dress, John. I love it." I told him. John leaned over and gently pressed his lips to my cheek. My eyes closed for a moment. I was enjoying the feeling of his lips in contact with my skin. When I reopened them, I saw John watching me with a smile.

"It's okay Emilee, you're my girl now and I'll do anything to make you happy." John responded and I smiled. It was nice to hear those words come from his mouth. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his for a moment.

"John..." Hamilton's voice made us break apart from our embrace. I looked down at the ground as I felt a deep blush flourish onto my cheeks. On the corner of my eye, I could see John grinning from ear to ear. "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt anything." He apologised and I looked up to see Hamilton looking between John and I. His eyes shot down at our clasped hands and I watched a smile appear on his lips.

"It's okay." John replied. "What is it?" He asked Hamilton.

"Oh, it's okay, it can wait." Hamilton replied and smiled at us again before he turned and walked away. Now on our own again, John turned to me.

"Now go get all dolled up. I want to show you off tonight." He said.

"Only ugly men like to do that John." I said. "You shouldn't think so negatively of yourself." I chided and smiled.

"Get in there." He said and swatted my behind. I ran into the bedroom squealing girlishly. I heard John chuckle as I closed the door behind me. I dropped my heels at the foot of the bed before walking into the en-suite. I walked over to the bath and placed the plug in the drain before turning the taps on, letting the water run. Just as I was about to get out of my dress, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Emilee?" It was John. I left the dress on and walked out to the bedroom. "I forgot to give you the dress. Can I come in?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah." I answered. The door opened and in walked John, clasping the bag with the dress in it.

"Here you go." He said, holding out the bag to me.

"Thanks." I replied and took it from him with a smile before I turned my back to him. I carefully pulled the dress out of the bag and laid it out the bed. All of a sudden, a warm body pressed up against me as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. The next thing I felt was a pair of warm lips press to my exposed shoulder. And just like before, my eyes closed for a moment, I was enjoying the feeling of his lips in contact on my skin. I was so glad that I had my back to John so he couldn't see what he was doing to me. I've never felt like this so this is all very new to me.

"I can't wait to see you in this dress. You will look magnificent." John complimented, and I could feel my cheeks growing hotter.

"Thank you John." I replied.

"I'll go and let you have a bath in peace, I'll be in the lounge room. Call out if you need anything." He told me and released me from his embrace. He let himself out and closed the door behind him. I smiled once the door was shut. He really was a gentleman. How can I be so lucky?

I shook my head before I rushed into the bathroom to find the water in the bath almost over flowing. _Damn you John for distracting me,_ I thought as I quickly walked over to the bath. I turned the taps off before releasing a bit of the water. Now that the water was now at the right level that I wanted, I put the plug in again. I stripped out of my dress and undergarments before stepping into tub. I sank down beneath the water and my skin tingled at the temperature of the water. A few minutes later, my long hair and my body was freshly washed, and I laid my head back. I closed my eyes as I could feel my tense muscles loosening.

Half an hour later I opened my eyes, the rapidly cooling water made my shiver. Quickly I stepped out of the bath and took a large fluffy towel from the towel-rail and wrapped it around my body. I released the water from the bath and then proceeded to dry down before walking into the bedroom. Dropping the towel, I got dressed into my undergarments and dress. I adjusted the dress so it sat just right before grabbing my pumps. I took a seat on the double bed and pulled them on. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I looked good. For someone who didn't have make-up, or anything else, I did look good.

I walked over to the bedroom door and took a deep breath. On the other side of the door would be where John was. He was probably sitting on the lounge, talking to Hamilton. Taking another deep breath, I opened the door. Low and behold, I was right. John and Hamilton sat on the lounge, engaged in their own conversation. John stopped talking as he saw me. Hamilton followed John's gaze. They both gasped, their eyes wide and I blushed.

"You look lovely Emilee." Hamilton complimented. "John, you're one lucky man." He said as he patted John on the back, and I blushed even deeper. John smiled at Hamilton and got up from his seat. He made his way over to me and when he stopped in front of me, he gently pushed his lips against mine for a soft kiss. I felt his arms snap around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Love, you look absolutely stunning." John told me after he broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Johnny." I replied and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Around six thirty, everyone graced us with their presence. I gasped in excitement as I saw Matilda walk through the door, her hand clasped in Pete's.<p>

"Matilda!" I called out as I heard John chuckle. I jumped up from my seat beside John. Matilda looked at me and also gasped. I was happy to see her again if I only saw her earlier this morning. "And we meet again." I laughed as I walked over to her. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a hug.

"Indeed we do." Matilda said also laughing. I returned the embrace. After our reunion, I met the rest of John's gang.

The large group of us walked to a club a few streets away from our apartments. We walked in and went straight to the bar. After we finished getting our drinks, we found a table with a couple men Matilda and everyone apparently knew. I sat in between John and Matilda. John was currently in a conversation so I struck up a conversation with Matilda. Somehow we got on the conversation concerning a shopping trip. I don't know how that happened, but it did.

"Tomorrow if you want, you and Mattie can go shopping or something. Have a girls day out." John cut in and I looked from Matilda to John.

I shook my head. "John, I can't use your money."

"You're my girl now, I would like you to use my money to buy clothes and such." He said and gave me a look as if to say _I would give up if I was you_. I didn't say anything, but stare back at him. I hated people spending money on me. I blew a raspberry at John, and that made him laugh.

"Fine." I gave in, and John smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked me as _You're my Thrill _by Billie Holiday struck up on the dance floor. I nodded, and John looked to the man beside him and said something to him as I stood up. John grabbed a hold of my hand and walked me out to the dance floor. He turned to me and grabbed my hips in gentle matter. My small hands found their way to John's shoulders where they rested. Billie Holiday's voice had floated above our heads like low-slung stars. We begun to sway along with the music. Just like the party over a week ago.

"So... How are you liking Chicago?" He asked conversationally.

"Well, I haven't seen much of it but the parts I have I like very much." I grinned.

"Good." He grinned back and gracefully dipped me. I came back up surprised. We started swaying again.

Much to my dismay, the song ended way too soon. I was having fun. I was enjoying John's company. I smiled as John pressed his lips to mine for a quick but passionate kiss before leading me back to the table by my hand.

"I'll be back. Just going to the bar." Mattie announced and stood up from her seat. She grabbed my other hand and pulled me to the bar with her. After we got our drinks, we headed back to the table and another song started up.

"Someone come dance with me." I mildly whined. All the men rolled their eyes, but Hamilton still got up. I smiled at him as he offered me his arm and I caught the warning look John shot him. We stayed closer to the edge of the floor. I could hear snippets of people's conversations around us.

John's eyes never left me. No doubt to make sure Hamilton's hands stayed in the appropriate places. I noticed another man staring intently at him. He leaned over to the man sitting next to him. And very lucky for us I'm an expert at reading lips because I saw his mouth form the words "Public Enemy Number One." The man nodded and got up and started walking towards where the phones were next to the bathrooms. I looked back at Hamilton.

"We need to get out of here." I said urgently, and he looked at me questioningly. "The police are here and they've recognised Johnny." I explained. He nodded and we quickly walked back to the table. He leaned in to tell Homer and Pierpont while I casually walked behind John. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down.

"The cops have seen you and are calling for reinforcements. We need to get out of here now." I whispered in his ear, trying to make it look seductive. I stood back up dragging my fingers across his chest.

"Sorry guys. I seem to be needed at home. We will talk some other time." He spoke to them and gave the men a look which they seemed to understand. John stood up and clutched my hand. We briskly walked from the building and headed quickly down a near by ally as we saw Police cars rounding a far corner.

"Let's go home sugar." He said and pulled me along.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	6. Feelings, Breakfast and More Shopping

Story: The Man I Love.

Author: Juuuuuustpeachy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilee, her parents and other original characters you don't recognise. Also any pit stops along the way in the plot.

Warnings: Swearing, drinking, violence, possible mature scenes.

I'd like to thank [Nightcrawlerlover] and [Yes. I'm a Zombie] for reviewing. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six - <strong>Feelings, Breakfast and More Shopping.<strong>  
>I woke up the next morning to the bright, golden and beautiful sunlight. It blasted through the curtained window. For the first time in my life, I felt good; I felt happy and that was John's doing. I'd have to thank him for that. Even though it has been a day since our relationship started, I was already happy and as you can probably tell, I was already falling for him. No surprise there, I guess you're thinking.<p>

It wasn't hard to fall for him. John was the complete gentleman. He was very sweet and caring. Without him actually saying the words, I knew he would do anything to keep me safe and happy. Not just that, he happened to be very handsome. There was no point in lying about that. And just so you know, I'm not the one to fall for people because of their looks. That was just a minor detail to me.

I quietly gasped as realisation washed over me. John _wa__s _my perfect man. My mother was right. Expect I knew my parents wouldn't be too happy about my choice. But they should be happy for me, right?

I was falling for John _hard _and I want to tell John exactly how I feel. Expect I don't know how to speak my thoughts when it came to something like this.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the mattress bounce beneath me, signalling there was movement from the sleeping man beside me. He must have rolled over because now, he was cuddling up to me. He had his arm tucked over my side as we now laid in a spooning position. I was laying in front of him with my knees bent and John's knees bent in mine.

"Good morning Emilee." He whispered from behind me. How did he know I was awake? What was he doing awake? And what time is it? I turned over to face John and I instantly felt his breath on my lips. A shiver made its way down my spine.

Now let's talk about what he does to me. Every time he'd touch me, I would feel a spark of electricity wherever he'd touched me. It would run through my entire body. Every time he laughed or even smiled, I would feel butterflies would flutter in my stomach. As cliché as that may sound.

"Morning John." I also whispered. "John, thank you for the dress. It was beautiful." I told him.

"You're welcome. You're my girl, I would do anything for you." He said and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled at his words and at his affectionate gesture. "And I'm not going to lie, you looked absolutely amazing in the dress." He told me with a smile. He pulled me closer to him. I smiled again.

I looked John in the eyes, and got lost in his gorgeous dark brown eyes and I entered my thoughts again. _This is the perfect time to tell him,_ I thought. Oh god, what am I going to say?

"There's something on your mind." John's voice brought me out of my thoughts for the second time now. It was like he read my mind. How did he do that? Maybe I was an open book, maybe people could read me easily?

I nodded, agreeing with what he said. John was silent while I gathered my words in my mind._ Well here goes nothing,_ I thought after I got what I wanted to say in order. I leaned up on my right elbow and looked at John. I knew I had his full attention. I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth to speak the words I wanted to say.

"This thing between us... I don't know about you but I feel something for you. I'm not sure if I love you, obviously it's too early to tell but I'm definitely falling for you. But I want you to know that I'm not falling for you because of the money you make well...steal but that doesn't matter. Those details don't matter to me. If I really wanted money, I would go home but money isn't what I want. I'm falling for you because of your gentlemanly ways and well, everything about you. I don't care who you are to the public or what you do for a living. I don't care if you're a bank robber. John, I'm falling for who you are on the inside. Under your gangster exterior, you're a very sweet, caring man. I can tell that you'd do anything to keep the people close to you happy and safe." I spoke with honesty. I was speaking nothing, but the truth. I took a deep breath after I finished talking. John just stared at me, not saying anything. And I just looked at him, remaining silent. I waited him to say something. He didn't though. Five minutes passed and he was still silent. The silence and the suspension was literally killing me. "Come on John, say something." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all." He answered finally.

"Oh no, that's not a good sign." I muttered and looked away from him.

"Oh Emilee, look at me." He told me, and I continued to look away. I felt so embarrassed. I just spilled my feelings onto a platter for him and all he could do was stare at me speechless and say "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all."

I felt two fingers press underneath my chin. They pushed up and made me look at John. His fingers stayed underneath my chin, preventing me from trying to look away again.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so speechless after what you said. You just caught me off guard. I didn't expect for you to tell me how you feel just yet considering we only started a relationship yesterday but I'm glad you did. Really I am. It's just I don't know how to explain my feelings just yet, but let's just say it's a really good feeling when I'm around you." John said.

I noticed him leaning in towards me, and I saw his eyes close. He was a few centimetres away from my lips when my eyes fluttered close. I felt his lips press against mine softly. The kiss was full of passion. I immediately kissed back, and my left hand moved from John's chest and to his face as I deepened the kiss. It got to the point where I lost all feeling in my elbow that I was currently leaning on. John somehow felt my discomfort and pulled me on top of him so I was now laying over him. He broke the kiss and looked up at me. A smirk tugged at his lips when he saw the surprised look on my face.

I rolled my eyes, and I sat up and straddled his hips. I quickly closed the space between us by placing my hands on John's neck. I pulled him up to me and we entered another passionate kiss. He sat up properly and wrapped his arms around me, and kept me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I lost my breath and had to break this kiss. I couldn't but smirk when I saw the look of surprise sweep across John's beautiful features.

"You are truly amazing Emilee." He complimented.

"So I've been told." I replied and smiled. I felt his stomach rumble with laughter against mine. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the bedroom door, ruining the moment. It wasn't a moment, was it? A moment couldn't have been when I spilled my heart out and then John saying he couldn't explain his feeling out loud. But that hot and heavy lip-lock session between John and I, can you consider that a moment?

I unwrapped my legs from around John's waist, and got off him and climbed underneath the blankets. John joined me, and pulled me towards him, snaking his arm around me. Once we were comfortable and situated, John told the person to come in. The door opened and the head belonging to Hamilton's body poked through. He smiled at us.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but the boys are here claiming they are hungry and they want to go out for breakfast." Hamilton said as he looked at John. John groaned, and I quickly looked at Hamilton to see he was looking back at John pleadingly. John sighed and gave in.

"Alright, fine." John gave in and Hamilton nodded before he gave John a smile. He left us be, and closed the door behind him. It was silent between John and I. I could hear to the muffled voices on the other side of the door.

I looked up at John, "I guess it's our cue to get up and get ready."

"I guess." He said, and I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. "I actually wanted to stay in bed with you all day and get to know you Miss Emilee Davis." He told me and I smiled, flattered.

"Maybe tomorrow then." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He agreed and I smiled. "Come on we should get up." He said and I nodded. I got out of his embrace, as much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to. I sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning my eyes from the sleep. I stood up and walked over to the chair where my white dress sat. All of a sudden, I heard the bathroom door close and I turned around and saw John's clothes gone. _He is such a gentleman,_ I thought. He really is. How can I be so lucky to have him?

I smiled and turned around. I got dressed into my white dress. I really needed to buy more clothes. There was always that thought where I could go home, but how I could explain to my parents I wasn't staying, that I was just picking some clothes up and then going back to John Dillinger. They would have a fit and tell me I had to stay there. No, I was not risking that.

"You dressed, love?" Came John's muffled voice through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I am." I answered as I took a seat on the end of the bed and slipped on my heels. The door opened and I looked up, John walked out wearing the same suit from last night.

"Even if you are wearing the same dress from last night, you still lovely as always." John complimented, and I blushed.

"Thank you." I told him, and he smiled.

"After breakfast, the boys and I have to do something but you can go shopping with Matilda if you want." John suggested as I stood up. I turned to him and opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "Remember you agreed that you would. And if you're worried about spending all my money, don't be. I know you have to get clothes. " John told me, and I sighed. _Yeah I remember. Unfortunately._ It was a stupid idea, if you ask me. I hated people paying for me, especially when it comes to clothes and jewellery. I have always been like that.

"Yes. I remember." I replied as I rolled my eyes at John who was looking at me with a smug look. It wasn't very lady like to roll your eyes at someone especially if you come from a family that had money like my family for instance. But I'm eighteen. How do you expect me to act? All posh and stuck up? Ah, no thanks, I'll be right. I'll be honest, I sit up straight, like an lady. I eat like a lady, I use my knife and fork or a spoon when I eat. Yeah I do that like a lady because I was brought up like that, to have manners.

"Come on love, everybody is waiting." John said and held out his hand to me. I gladly took it and went to grab my purse with my free hand but John stopped me. "You don't need your purse." He told me. I nodded and I dropped my purse on the bed. He smiled at me before he lead me out of the room. I said my round of good mornings and got them back. I smiled brightly at Matilda as we linked arms. We followed the boys out of the apartment. We got out onto the street, and the boys walked in front of us. They seemed to know where we were going. I figured they were talking business as we walked to the restaurant so I left it be.

I really wanted to be up with John, but I knew I would be intruding. Not that I didn't want to be with Matilda because that's not the case, but I was...I don't know, having a withdraw from John. I missed him, even though he was only a few feet ahead of me. I missed the feeling of electricity running through my entire body when he grabbed my hand. I missed having the feeling when he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his body. And that supple mouth of his, call it addiction, if you want. I have no problems with that. The way his soft lips worked their magic on mine.

"We're here." John announced and looked back at us as he opened the door to the restaurant. The boys walked in first and as I entered the restaurant, I locked eyes with John. I stopped and waited for John. She looked at me and smiled before she quickly rushed off, probably to find Pete. John smiled at me as grabbed my hand and I felt the electricity running through my entire body, from head to toe. Together, we walked into the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't packed but it wasn't empty. I suddenly became nervous. I mean, notorious bank robber and Public Enemy 1# John Dillinger in the same restaurant as these people, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed they didn't even take any notice which was more than fine with me. I was actually looking forward to a good meal and not have to worry about anyone noticing John.

John held out a chair for me beside Matilda. I smiled at him before I took my seat. I pushed in my seat towards the table as John claimed the seat beside me. There was small talk around the table. I stole a look at John to see him in a conversation with Hamilton. Bank robber business probably. It was none of my business. I looked over at Mattie to see her looking back at me.

"Emilee, I hear the boys are doing something so it looks like it will be just us two. Do you want to go shopping after breakfast?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah sounds good." I answered.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Matilda and I separated from the guys to go to the shops while the guys "talked" or whatever. Mine and Matilda's arms were linked as we walked in step to the shops. We came to a stop at this one shop and we looked through the window. From what we could see, it looked like it had nice clothes in it. Matilda and I looked at each other, and we both smiled. We walked into the store. Matilda walked off, looking at various different things. I decided to start at the front of the store and make my way to the back. As I was walking around, I found things that I did like and I wanted to get.<p>

Matilda and I walked back to the apartment, smiling and joking around. We arrived back at the apartment complex around 2pm. Matilda and I walked upstairs with our bags clasped in our hands. I got things like dresses, shoes, pyjamas and make up. Things I'd need.

We came to a stop outside the apartment I shared with John and Hamilton. I dropped a few bags to open the door to the apartment and gestured for Matilda to go in first. She smiled at me before walking in. I picked up my bags and walked into the apartment. I dropped the bags on the lounge before I walked back to the door and closed it.

I turned around and looked around the apartment for anyone. There was no one. No movement. Nothing at all.

"I'll be back." I told Matilda and I saw her nod. She took a seat on the lounge. I walked to the bedroom I shared with John. I opened the door slightly and poked my head through the small space. I took in John's sleeping form above the sheets, snoring slightly. I smiled to myself and lightly closed the door. I walked back to the lounge room and saw Matilda going through her bags. I joined her and went through my bags.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	7. Show and Tell

Story: The Man I Love.

Author: Juuuuuustpeachy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilee, her parents and other original characters you don't recognise. Also any pit stops along the way in the plot.

Warnings: Swearing, drinking, violence, possible mature scenes.

I'd like to thank [Nightcrawlerlover], [beauty is NOT a size] and [Yes. I'm a Zombie] for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven - <strong>Show and Tell<strong>.  
>It had been almost twenty five minutes when Matilda left me to go back to Pete. While John was still asleep, I claimed the three seater lounge as mine with a romance type of book that I got today. I figured while John was out, doing business and such, and needed me to stay at home, I could read it while I wait. But knowing me, if it was a good book, I'd be finished it before the day ended. The book seemed good so far and I found myself getting really caught with the pages.<p>

I tore my eyes away from the book and looked up when I heard a door open. John walked out, and my cheeks grew hot as he came out in nothing but sleep pants. I watched as John walked towards me. He sat beside me. I placed the book on the coffee table before I looked back at him.

"Good afternoon." He said and gave me a long passionate kiss. I instantly felt the sparks between us.

"Afternoon." I replied after the kiss ended. John's arm circled around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

As I predicted, John pressed for the details of the shopping trip. I told him what I got and when I said I got more dresses, John asked me to show him the dresses with me in them. To be honest, I wasn't too fond of the idea at first but John had convinced me to agree with it. John offered to grab the bags of clothes next to the lounge and told me to meet him in the bedroom.

After I walked into the bedroom, I started to strip out of my dress. I looked over my shoulder as I heard John enter the bedroom. John dropped the bags beside the mirror before he looked over at me. I felt his stare on me so I looked over at him.

"I can leave and come back in when you finish..." He trailed off and swallowed hard as I continued to get out off my dress. I smiled, but shook my head at him. "You sure?" He asked, and I nodded. He really was a gentleman. How can I be so lucky?

I got onto my knees and searched through the bags. I pulled out a sequinned one shoulder black dress from one of the bags. I completely stripped out of the white dress with my back towards John and got into the one shoulder dress. The dress has a cut out shoulder strap and a boned bodice. It was short in length, stopping at mid thigh. Very pretty if you ask me. I really hope John liked it. He was one of the reasons why I brought it, I mean, apart from me liking it too. I would only dress up for him. There would be no one else.

I turned to the mirror and straightened out the dress. I watched John through the mirror and saw him John stand up from the bed. He smiled as he stepped towards me, he was now standing directly behind me. A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist as a pair of soft lips pressed to my bare shoulder.

"So. What do you think?" I asked him as I turned around his embrace so my back was now towards the mirror. I locked my arms around John's neck while John's remained wrapped around my waist. I felt so protective and secure in his presence. Just like I said this morning, I knew he'd do anything to keep me safe and happy.

"You look stunning like always." John responded with a large smile as he looked down at me. "You are so beautiful." He complimented me, and I looked down to hide my embarrassment. I could feel a blush flourishing onto my cheeks.

I instantly looked up when I felt John gently brush his fingertips along my jawline. We kept our gaze locked on each other as John continued to do the action. John's eyes were soft, peaceful and there was a hint of amusement on his face. John caught my face in his hands and slid them down my neck as he inched closer towards me.

I couldn't help but feel the adrenaline of my heart. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest as blood flowed rapidly to my cheeks, making my face redder than before. My eyes closed again as John gently pressed his lips against mine. John was gentle and sweet. My hands moved up to touch his face as I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. His tongue teased me into a frenzy. I searched for his, chasing into his mouth. Our intense kiss slowed to a sensual touch. He caught my lower lip between his, sucking it gently and it made my head feel faint and dizzy.

John pulled away and I opened my eyes to find him looking down at me. He removed his hands from my neck and reached up to grab my hands. He gently pulled me towards the bed and softly laid me down on it before he climbed on top of me. His arms were on either side of my head, supporting his weight so he didn't squish me.

He leaned down and kissed me soundly. After a few minutes, John moved from my lips and my breath hitched as he moved to my jawline, and down my neck and headed to my collarbone. His tongue did wonders as he traced my collarbone; it almost drove me to the brink of insanity. I have never felt like this. Ever. My eyes closed at the feeling of his lips on my skin and a small moan escaped from my lips before I could even stop it. John had obviously heard it because I could feel him smirking against my skin.

I felt John's hands travel to the back of the black one shoulder dress I was wearing and a wash of anxiousness washed over me. I've never been with a man like this before so it makes John special, very special. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I would disappoint him. Yes, what I was saying meant I was a virgin. Go on and laugh.

As if John felt a shift in my emotions, he stopped and looked down at me. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." John told me and I looked deeply into his brown eyes. He was so sweet, so caring. He cared about how I felt.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off, ashamed, and John shook his head at me. He rolled off me and laid beside me. He looked me in the eyes.

"It is not your fault, alright? Your body and thoughts will tell you when you are ready but until that happens, I'll be here waiting, okay?" He asked, and I smiled. "No matter how long it takes."

"Thank you." I whispered and John leaned down to kiss me. After we shared a sweet kiss, I turned on my side and looked up at him. "So what now?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I want to know about the minor details of you Miss." He replied as he grinned.

"Okay well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything! I want to know everything about you." John answered, and I nodded while I laughed.

We got comfortable and I told him about myself. About my parents, my sister, my brothers, about my life and my childhood. I told him everything there was to know about me.

"I'm going to be honest. The night we met, I didn't want to go that party." I confessed and looked up at John to see his eyebrow raised.

"Why?" He asked.

"I thought the parties were stupid. I didn't see the need for me to waste a perfect Saturday night to go to a stupid cushy bank party when I could have been doing something much more fun." I replied. "But I can say this now, I'm glad that I went." I told him.

John grinned down at me. "Really? Why?"

"Because I got to dance with this very handsome man. That was the highlight of my night." I replied, also grinning.

"Oh yeah? What was his name? Do I know him?" He asked.

"Yeah, you may know him..." I grinned bigger. "He's very handsome with these gorgeous brown eyes. He's a complete gentleman as well. He's very sweet and caring." I said, and John smiled but didn't say anything as he leaned down to push his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed back slowly, my hands move to touch his face, deepening it.

After that, we spent the rest of the day in bed. We talked and kissed without any interruptions. It was a very good day. I hope to have another day like this soon.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	8. Just Another Day

I'd like to thank [Nightcrawlerlover] and [beauty is NOT a size] for reviewing. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – <strong>Just Another Day. <strong>  
>The feeling of anxiousness crept up on me as I sat on John's side of the queen bed we shared, watching John get himself ready for a bank robbery. It was just another day in the life. In a few hours, Chicago would be in our rear view mirror as we'll be on our way to another state. That meant it would be another long drive stuck in the car. Ooh, I could <em>hardly<em> wait. Not. As I have said before, I don't like being stuck in the car for hours on end. That **really** sucked. But now that I was more than a hostage, I could do _much_ more than just stare out the window.

Let me tell you, life for me was anything but boring. In fact, it was never boring. Just busy and very stressful. There were those moments where the stress was completely gone when Johnny and I would spend time together; having fun and just forgetting about everything.

Life was busy from running from the G-Men as Johnny and his men continued to do their job – robbing banks. Life for me was stressful because I was always worried that Johnny and his gang would get caught, or arrested or worse; killed. I don't know how I would be if something like that happened. Why? Because I have come to the terms that I love Johnny. Yeah, you heard me. I _love _Johnny. I should feel happy about this realisation but I don't... well I am happy, but I can't help but feel afraid and ashamed too. I feel afraid because I have never been in love before. I've never felt like this before. I'm not ashamed of the man I love, _oh no_, that was not the case at all. I honestly couldn't care less what people thought about it. It wasn't any of their business on who I was in a relationship with. Therefore, they don't have a say in it. I felt ashamed because it's been a month since the relationship started. A month and I'm already in _love_ with the man. I felt ashamed because of that. You see, when I was a young girl on the verge of becoming a teenager, my mother told me that I shouldn't fall in love quickly and if I did, I was only going to get my heart broken. But somehow, I know that won't happen not with Johnny... Well I hope it doesn't. It's just he doesn't seem the type to do that. But I never know...

I was brought out of my thoughts when the mattress bounced beneath me and I felt a arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Johnny sitting beside me.

"Oh Em." He whispered as his free hand grabbed one of my own and intertwined our fingers. I let out a sigh as I looked down at our fingers which seemed to fit perfectly together. I looked back at Johnny to find him watching me. "I understand that you're worried for us but you shouldn't. We'll be fine just like always. We're just about finished our job when the G-men arrive at the bank. We're too quick for them, we're too smart for them."

Even after Johnny has reassured me many times that they will be fine, I can't help but worry about them. From the time John walked out the door so he could do his job, I'll do nothing but worry until I actually see him walk through the front door half an hour later. I'll stop worrying when he comes up to me and kisses me, and tells me it's time to leave.

"I know Johnny, I just can't help it. I can't help but be worried for you." I replied and sighed again. I'm worried because I love you and I _would _die if anything happened to you. Oh God, listen to me, I sound like some _love stuck _eighteen year old. Oh that's right, _I am._

I looked away from Johnny as I felt the embarrassment creep up on me. Johnny was right, they were too quick for the G-Men, too smart for them. I _know_ that. Therefore I had no right to be worried about them getting caught, or arrested, or worse; killed. But I can't help but still feel worried. No matter what what my feelings are towards Johnny.

"I know darling, you have nothing to be sorry about either. Alright?" He said, seriously. I finally looked back at Johnny, and he smiled softly at me. I nodded and sighed yet again. _I'm not even sorry that I love you. Not even the slightest._

"Okay." I whispered.

"Oh and Em?" Johnny called out, and I made a sound _hmm_ sound as I looked back at him. "I want to tell you something."

I remained silent as I waited for him to continue. I watched him take a deep breath.

"I would be a coward and a liar if I said that I didn't love you." He started, and in a instant, my mouth dropped a little. _Wait, what?_ Was he confessing his love to me? All these questions came rushing to my mind and it gave me a headache. I closed my eyes for a moment and waited for the pain to subside before I opened them again. I watched him take in a breath. "If there is any way to 'know' love – any sort of way to describe or define it – this is highly subjective. Love, at least to me, is selfless yet completely selfish. I love you for who you are and would do anything for you if you needed me to. This selfless love is something quite gradual that grows as I get to know you better and catch glimpses of your innate, immutable qualities – your kindness, your integrity, your character. Selfless love leads to selfish love. I also love you for my own sake – for how you improve my life by driving me to be kinder and more understanding; changing the way I see myself and the world; making me question and even strengthen my beliefs and values. Yet it's also just as simple as the fact that you make me feel wonderful and help me enjoy life just a little more than I would without you. Love is a frightening thing; it entails laying your heart on a cutting board, handing someone a knife, yet trusting that they won't use it. But that's a risk you have to take and I'm taking one just by telling you this. Emilee Francesca Davis, I fucking love you so much." He told me and took a deep breath after he finished speaking.

Did he just say those three little words to me? Was this moment finally happening? Or was I dreaming? I closed my eyes for a few moments. I re-opened them and found myself in the bedroom I shared with John, and I was sitting on the bed with him. Okay so I'm not dreaming it, but was I imagining this moment?

"I love you Emilee." Johnny confirmed my thoughts and questions. He really did say _I love you!_ I wasn't dreaming it, or imagining it.

"Oh Johnny, I love you too." I replied with a smile. Johnny looked at me with a look of shock frozen on his face. I watched the shock disappear off his face and was replaced by a large smile. I smiled again, bigger this time as he closed the space between us. He leaned in towards me, and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh god, I could get used to this. Oh wait, I know I will get used to this because simply, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.

"Now let's see that beautiful smile of yours." Johnny said as he pulled back from the kiss, and I looked up at him again, instantly smiling. I couldn't help it. "Ah, there it is." He said, and a smile tugged at his lips.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. This time, the kiss was full of passion. My hands moved up to touch his face and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Even if it was in a situation like this. It was a situation that could change in any sense of direction. It is a possibility that this could be a goodbye.

Johnny broke the embrace a few minutes later, and leaned his forehead against mine as he looked at me in the eyes again. There was silence between us but the only thing breaking it was our heavy breathing and the boys in the lounge room.

"Go on, you better get ready. I can hear the boys in the lounge room. Don't want them barging in here." I whispered, still out of breath, and slowly, he nodded. "I'll be out in the lounge room." I told him.

"Okay." He answered. "I love you." He told me, and I smiled. God, it was good to hear those words.

"And I love you too." I replied.

Johnny and I both stood up, which broke all ties of contact. Johnny walked over to the chair with the rest of his things that he would need for the bank robbery. I made my way over to the bedroom door and opened it, and stepped out of the room. All of the guys apart of John's gang stopped what they were doing and looked at me briefly before going back to what they were doing. I closed the door behind me and walked over to Hamilton who was talking to Pete.

"Hey guys." I said as I stopped beside Hamilton.

"Hey Emilee." Pete smiled.

"Hey Em, why are you so happy?" Hamilton asked me as he eyed me suspiciously. I didn't even realise I was smiling either... Well not until Red said anything.

"Oh, no reason at all." I grinned at him.

"John and I talk about everything so I hope you realise that I will find out either way." He told me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well. You'll find out sooner or later."

I looked over as I heard a door open. Johnny stepped out, he was now dressed. I watched as he said his round of good mornings which he got back. He walked towards Hamilton, Pete and myself. He stopped beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body before he pressed his lips to my cheek.

_John's point of view.  
><em>Emilee Francesca Harris. God, she was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful; the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she talked – her voice always soft; feminine. The way her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled. The way she always worried about me and the boys when we had to go and do our jobs. Emilee was a lot of things and without a doubt, beautiful was one of them, just like I had said. In the past few weeks, I have learnt that she was intelligent, loyal, down to earth, confident, and brave. She was everything I searched for in a woman.

She lingered in my every thought. Whatever she did, she was always on my mind. Whatever I was doing, she was on my mind. I would always find that I would be distracted, and in my line of work, that was never a good thing.

"John?" I heard someone ask.

I'm distracted yet again. I was thinking about Emilee. See? I wasn't lying. I shook my head, freeing myself from my thoughts and looked up. I realised it was Hamilton speaking to me. My eyes shot outside the car and I realised we were sitting outside the unsuspecting bank. It then washed over me that everyone is waiting on me and here I am, distracted by the woman I love, waiting at home for me.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked back inside the car and at Hamilton who was sitting behind the wheel.

"We're here. We're just waiting on you." Hamilton replied. "Are you okay?" Red asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Thinking about Emilee again?" He asked me, and I nodded. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." I admitted.

"You have to tell her then." Hamilton told me.

"Already have. I told her this morning before we left." I answered and smiled.

"Oh so that's why she was so happy this morning." Hamilton said and a smile appeared on his lips. "Wait a second, did she say it back?" He asked.

"Yeah she did." I replied and the gang cheered in response. "Now, let's go and make us some money."

I opened the door, and I pushed myself out of the seat and closed the door behind me. I adjusted my long overcoat and a hat before placing my gun in my coat pocket. I looked at Hamilton who stood beside me and nodded. I walked up the stairs, entering the bank with them following behind me.

And All I could think about was _God, I can't wait to see Emilee._

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Was it good or was it bad?<p>

Please review. Not only would it make me happy, it would encourage me to write more. So please, do review, I'd love to know what you think of the story. :) Constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you.

Bree,

x


	9. Damn You Rain

Okay next chapter! I'd like to thank my regular reviewers. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you. On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine - <strong>Damn You Rain.<br>** We were now in the New York. The fourteen hour drive sucked though, and like I had mentioned before, I hate being stuck in the car for a long period of time. But this time, the car ride was much more enjoyable.

We got settled into the new apartment and like I had predicted, the boys wanted to go out and celebrate with their new money. They invited Johnny and I to join them, but Johnny turned the offer down, saying that he wanted to have alone time with me. He wasn't rude about it, and the boys understood. After the boys left to go out, Johnny and I had a plan to spend the evening outside. Our plan was to have a nice picnic dinner in the park and then go for a walk before making our way back to apartment. However, that lovely plan was ruined by the rain.

"Emilee, my love, is it okay if we stay in tonight? It doesn't look like this rain is going to stop any time soon." Johnny said as I gazed outside the window. The rain was coming down hard. It has been raining for the past hour. Johnny was right, the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon. I turned away from the window and looked at him. I nodded.

"That's fine. I was actually thinking the same thing." I replied. _Damn you rain, you always have to ruin everything._ I thought and let out a sigh. Aw, I was really looking forward to spend the evening outdoors. Hey, if you were the one stuck in the car for an unbearable fourteen hour drive, you would be saying the same thing. I don't want be anywhere near a car right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked after he heard me sigh.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just after a long fourteen hour drive, I was looking forward to spending the night outside. Having dinner with you and spending time with you." I replied and saw a smile tug at John's lips.

"Em, my love, I'll take you out tomorrow but that will only happen if the rain has stopped." He suggested and I nodded, liking his plan. "Now, I want you to go and do something for twenty minutes. Okay?" He told me, changing the subject. The only thing I could do was look at him confused. _What_... I thought.

"Just trust me. Go have a relaxing bath. You need it after being stuck in the car for fourteen hours."

"Okay." I agreed, finally smiling at him. I was thankful that he suggested that idea, a bath did sound good.

I leaned up to trap his lips for a kiss. I broke away a few moments, my lips lingering on his. John looked down at me and I could see the love in his eyes. He leaned down and captured my mouth for another kiss. When we broke away from the kiss, I opened my eyes and looked at John. "You said twenty minutes?" I asked him and when he nodded, I continued speaking, "I'll be out in twenty minutes then."

"Alright." He said and brought his mouth down to mine for kiss. I will never get sick of his kisses. Those almost feminine lips of his; the way they work their magic on mine. God, that sounds so cliché, I realise that but it's the only way I can explain it. I am honestly lucky that I haven't ended up on the floor in a heap because of his kisses. One day, it's going to get too much for me to handle and I will end up in a heap on the floor. That will happen. I know it will happen, I just don't know when. As stupid as that may sound. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and looked up at Johnny, smiling before I turned on my heel and walked towards our bedroom. "I love you." He called out to me and I smiled to myself. God, it's so good to hear those three words. I continued to walk until I reached the bedroom. I stopped and spun around to face him.

"And I love you." I replied, smiling. I turned back around and entered the bedroom. I closed the door behind me before walking into the en-suite. The new apartment is much like the old one in Chicago expect this one had three bedrooms and instead of two. Johnny and I have the master bedroom, Hamilton is in the second one while the third bedroom is unoccupied. Pete and Matilda would've had that bedroom but they decided to go else where rather than travel with the rest of us. I mean, I understand that and Johnny understood that. As a couple, they need time to themselves.

I walked over to the bath and placed the plug in the drain before turning the taps on, letting the water run. As I did that, I couldn't help but think what Johnny was up to. I could hear his footsteps moving about in the lounge room, getting ready for whatever he had planned. I could hear furniture being moved. What the hell is he doing? I frowned at the thought of waiting to find out. It's just twenty minutes. I can do it, I know I can. But other than that, I couldn't contain my excitement.

As the bath slowly filled, I made my way back to the master bedroom. _What should I wear?_ I thought while I searched through the wardrobe I shared with my dear Johnny, looking for a dress to wear for whatever Johnny has planned. Something dressy or something casual? I felt stupid, I don't even know what is planned. There was a thought lingering in the back of my mind that I could just ask Johnny. But that would mean I have to go against Johnny's orders and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to leave whatever is planned a surprise. I could just call out to him, knowing he would me perfectly.

I then decided that I will determine what to wear after I have my much needed bath. I stripped out of the dress, leaving me in her slip. I left the dress on the queen size bed before walking back into the bathroom. I found the water at the level I wanted it to be at. I walked over to the tub and turned the taps off. I stripped out of the remaining undergarments before I stepped into the tub, my skin tingling at the temperature of the water. I sank down beneath the water and just sat there, letting my skin get accustomed to the hot water. Once that happened, I then proceeded to clean myself, washing my hair and my body. Once I had that done, I could now relax. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I could feel my tense muscles loosening.

I opened my eyes, the rapidly cooling water made me shiver. It then dawned on me that it's been more than twenty minutes and Johnny is waiting for me in the lounge room, probably worried. It surprised me that he hasn't barged into the bathroom yet. Though it could happen and I wouldn't be surprised if did. Quickly but carefully, I stood up and stepped out of the bath, trying not to slip on any water on the floor. Once my body was secured in a towel, I released the water from the tub. I wasted no time in drying myself down and getting dressed into my undergarments. I walked back into the bedroom, feeling much better and refreshed. A bath was exactly what I needed. My once tensed muscles felt relaxed.

Now comes the hard part, choosing something to wear. I searched through my dresses but stopped when I came across a white dress. It was brought in that shopping trip with Matilda all those weeks ago. I haven't seen the perfect moment to wear the dress yet but it seemed that it was perfect for tonight's unknown plan. I pulled it off the hanger and got dressed into the tea-length dress. It had thin beaded straps on the sequin bodice and had an empire waist. The frock had a short layered skirt that was gathered at the top and then loosened up, puffing out a little. The dress screamed elegance and feminine. I didn't bother wearing shoes. Why? We're not going anywhere because of the damn rain!

I left my hair the way it was, not wanting to do anything more with it. I didn't apply make up. The only thing I added was a light layer of perfume on, knowing the perfume was John liked. I smiled to myself, I am now ready to find out whatever was waiting for me. I took a deep breath as I stood at the door. I slowly reached out and gripped the handle, turning it. I pulled it towards me, opening the door. I stepped out of the room, gasping in surprise as I did so. The lounge room didn't look like the lounge room anymore. The three seater lounge and the one seater was moved off to the side of the room. A large blanket was laid out on the floor where the the lounges were meant to be. Pillows were laid on the blanket. Around the blanket was a lot of candles alight. From the candlelight I could see rose petals around, it looked absolutely beautiful.

At the right moment, John came out of the kitchen with something. It seemed he didn't notice me so I kept quiet, watching from my spot as my sweet Johnny placed whatever it was on the blanket. When he looked up, I saw him jump in surprise. I tried to hold back the laugh but I couldn't. I walked over him, following the pathway of candles to the blanket. I was still laughing a little when I stopped and stood in front of Johnny.

"It's not funny." Johnny exclaimed, frowning a little.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I apologized as I looked down at the floor and frowned. Johnny caressed my cheek and pushed my head up, making me look at him. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and a small shiver ran down my spine.

"It's okay. I was only kidding." He said to me, grinning and I huffed in annoyance. I can't believe he pulled one over me. I watched as John smiled and leaned down toward me, pressing his lips to my cheek. My eyes closed at the feeling of his lips on my skin. When he pulled back, I opened my eyes to find John looking down at me. "Now since as we couldn't enjoy our night outside, I figured we could have it here in the apartment. I know how excited you were to spend the night outdoors." He told me. A large smile appeared on my lips.

"Thank you John. It really does look amazing." I said, astonishment in my voice.

"To be honest this was my back up plan in case it rained." Johnny said, gesturing at the candles and the rose petals.

"Well aren't you lucky that you had one then, huh?" I replied and Johnny grinned at me.

"Come on, let's sit down." John told me and I watched as he got down to his knees, getting comfortable on the blanket. I nodded down at John before I gracefully sat down beside him. "Wine?" Johnny asked as I looked over at him. I nodded, smiling. He grabbed two wine glasses. He placed one of them between his legs before he pulled a bottle of wine from the cooler on the floor beside him. It seemed he really had everything organised. I smiled at that.

He uncorked the bottle and poured a small portion into the glass before he handed me the glass. I thanked him and took the glass from his grasp. I watched as he poured his own glass, the same amount of mine. He corked the bottle up again before placing the bottle back in the cooler and turned back me. I brought it to my lips and took a sip, letting the liquid run down my throat. It left a small burning sensation behind in my throat.

* * *

><p>Dinner was absolutely wonderful. The food was amazing, the conversations John and I had was great. Tonight, I saw a different side to John. Everyone in the public knows him as Public Enemy #1, everyone calls him dangerous. Expect, I'm lucky enough to know the real John. He isn't dangerous, people just think he is because of the job he does for a living. When really, John is the complete gentleman. He is a very sweet, caring man. He really is a romantic. Any woman would be lucky to have him in their life. I'll be honest, I'm still in shock on how I managed to catch John's heart. I guess I'm lucky in that sense.<p>

After the dishes was washed, the candles blown out, the rose petals was cleaned up and the furniture was moved back to its original placing, John and I found ourselves in a heated situation on the lounge.

"Johnny." I said breathlessly against his lips. I pulled away from them. God, it's so hard to do, his lips are so addictive. "I have to tell you something." I told him seriously. It's true. I needed to speak to him about something. Let's just say, it has to do something with this sort of thing. But Johnny didn't know that... well he's about to find out.

"What is it?" He asked with tension in his voice.

"I'm ready." I replied, looking at his reaction. It took him a few moments to realise what I meant. Yeah. I'm ready.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well then, let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up as a signal that I was blushing. I nodded slowly. John stood up from the lounge with me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I crashed my lips to his, creating a very passionate kiss as he walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Okay so as you can probably tell, this is leading up to something big. So the next chapter contains sexual themes. So I'm just warning you in advance. There'll be a warning at the beginning of the next chapter as well.<p>

Please review. I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.

Bree,

x


	10. Bound to You

There are mature scenes in this chapter. It's not explicit so don't worry. It is my first time writing a love scene so please be nice. I'd like to thank those who reviewed. And those who have added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you. On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten – <strong>Bound to You.<br>**My heart sounded loudly in my ears, I could feel it in my chest as it mirrored my shaky breath. A shiver ran down my spine as tiny drops of nervous perspiration formed on my forehead. His body so close to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off him. His lush lips near mine. My heart pounded as his lips touched mine again. My hands wove themselves into his dark hair. Our lips burned in the heated kisses, moving in perfect practised sync.

The head pounding cadence continued, giving the beat for our dancing tongues. He would surely win this battle for control, but that didn't matter in the long run. I lifted my arm up as I felt John's hand grasp the side zip of the dress I was wearing. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down before he slid his hands into the inside of my dress shoulder straps. He gently pushed them off my shoulders and halfway down my arms. It dropped in a heap at my feet and I stood before John clothed only in my satin slip. A feeling of nervousness washed over me as his lust filled eyes caressed my body. I looked down to hide my shyness.

I couldn't help but think, was I really ready for this? Yeah I was. I told Johnny that I was ready. Otherwise, if I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have said anything to him about this. I was ready to give myself to him. All of me. I love him with all my heart and there was nothing I wanted more than to touch Johnny, to hold him, to kiss him. To moan his name when I reach my first orgasm. I wanted him to be the one to take my virtue.

I pushed the thoughts and the nerves aside when I felt Johnny caressing my cheek. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him again. Our noses were almost touching, and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. Another shiver ran down my spine.

I took a step closer to him, eliminating the space between us. I watched the expression on his face as I pulled his white dress shirt out the waistband of his black pants. I slid my hands up along his back before sliding my hands around to the front of his body where I unbuttoned the buttons down the front of his dress shirt. I slid the fabric off his tan shoulders. His dark eyes flamed with lust and desire as I continued to undress him. The next thing I removed was John's wife beater. I released it from my hand, and it joined John's white shirt and my dress on the floor, around us. I placed my hands on his now exposed chest, his skin soft and warm to touch. His breath became ragged as my hands explored his shoulders, his arms and his chest. As I continued downward over his stomach, John's head tilted back and moaned in pleasure at my dancing fingers and I smiled.

A large smile tugged at my lips when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. I could feel the warmness of his skin through the silk slip. He really was warm all over. John leaned in towards me and I watched his eyes close. He was a few centimetres away from my lips when my own eyes closed. His lips pressed against mine softly, and I immediately retuned the kiss. My hands touched his face and I deepened the kiss.

The kiss went on forever, and I had to pull back from the kiss for a breath, but Johnny's lips didn't cease. He gently moved the spaghetti strap out of his way, sliding it off my shoulder and allowed it to cascade down my arm. His lips travelled along my jawline before he moved down my neck and across my collar bone. Tiny goosebumps formed my skin, all over my body, from head to toe. _God, does he have any idea what he's doing to me..._ My thoughts were cut short as I was driven to brink of insanity because John's tongue traced my collarbone.

"Johnny..." I couldn't hold back the moan of his name as my eyes closed at the feeling of his lips on my skin. I could feel John smirking against my skin.

I closed the space between us by pulling Johnny back to my lips where we entered another kiss full of passion. As the seconds became minutes, the kiss deepened and I could feel John's hands caressing my hips. I moaned into the kiss and I could feel John smiling against my lips as we continued to kiss. I had no control of my hands as they moved from John's neck, over his shoulders and down his toned chest. A moan sounded deep from John's throat, and I smiled against his lips.

I felt John's hands move from my hips and down to the bottom of the slip. The kiss we were caught up in was broken by John so he could remove the piece of clothing. He pulled it up my body and over my head. I watched as he let the slip go and it joined the pile of clothes around us. Now, I stood just in nothing but my panty briefs. The top half of my body was exposed to John's hungry eyes, and that made me feel nervous and vulnerable. The first instinct was to cover my breasts with my arms.

"Emilee, my love, I know you are afraid, but you have no reason to be. Okay? I won't hurt you, I never will." Johnny told me and I nodded, my eyes locked with his. Sincereness could be seen deep in his eyes. I could also see the love in his gorgeous brown eyes. "Oh, and just for the record, I have no idea why so you're so self-conscious of yourself because from where I'm standing, you're absolutely beautiful. You have no reason to be self-conscious."

"Really? You mean that?" My voice was above a whisper, but I knew John would be able to hear me perfectly.

"Of course I mean it, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't", Johnny replied, and I smiled, flattered. I took a deep breath as if to give myself some confidence. It seemed to have worked because the next thing that I did was remove my arms from across my chest. I watched his eyes dart over the newly exposed skin, and the seriousness disappeared off Johnny's gorgeous face and that smile I absolutely adored appeared on his almost feminine lips. As I stood there, looking at him, I couldn't help but think, _God he's beautiful._ How could I be so lucky to have him all to myself? "God, you're absolutely beautiful. I am never going to stop telling you that."

I blushed at his compliment before I smiled again, bigger this time.

"Now, come to Johnny." He told me with a grin, and I did what Johnny said. I jumped into his arms and at the contact of skin on skin, I gasped while Johnny let out a deep moan. I grinned down at him before I crashed my lips to his, creating a very powerful kiss. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and brought me closer to him.

The kiss was broken by me when I felt the queen size mattress come into contact with my bare back. I was so into that kiss that I didn't realise that John was moving towards the bed at all. I smiled softly up at him as he climbed on the bed and hovered over me. He supported his body weight by placing his arms on either side of my head. He smiled down at me before he leaned down to me, leading us on a journey through each other's mouth.

I suddenly got a boost of confidence and flipped us over so I was now on top of him. Where that came from, I had no idea and neither did my dear Johnny as it seemed. He had a look of surprise frozen on his face, and I let out a laugh before I sat up and straddled his hips. I leaned down and kissed below his ear, just where he enjoyed the most. I learnt that was one of his sensitive spots. I moved down his jaw line, continuing down his throat and moved to kiss his muscled chest. My lips burned touching his faultless skin. John smelt of honey, tobacco and wood. A smell I have grown to love. I took a deep breath in and his intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils.

I travelled lower to kiss his abdominal muscles. With each peck, he tensed the tiniest bit, and whispered my name. I smiled to myself, knowing that was my doing. I toyed with the button on his pants. Shall I, I pondered; I shall, I resolved. I unfastened the small button on his black pants and looked up at Johnny. John lifted his hips off the bed and made it easier for me to remove his pants. Muscled legs partially hidden by his briefs gave little away side for a quickly rising bulge. I couldn't contain the blush, and John grinned down at me.

Now, we were equal. I moved back to his lips and kissed him again, a signal for his turn to begin. One kiss, two, on my lips, and we rolled further inward on the bed. He was on top again and now in control. John broke the kiss and looked at me, his hand playing with my hair.

"Emilee, are you sure you're ready to do this? I just want to make sure you're ready. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. That's the last thing I want to do", the words came out of John's mouth softly with a tone of seriousness in his voice, and beneath the lust and desire, I could see the love and care in his eyes. I nodded at him.

"Yes Johnny, I'm sure about this. I have never been so sure in my life. I'm ready and I want this to happen", I told him.

"All you have to do is say stop and we'll stop. Okay?" He said to me, and I nodded at him as I rubbed my hand affectionately up and down John's arm.

My panty briefs became his eye candy as he kissed me from my lips to my hips, his fingers following in a massaging motion. A seductive swirl of his tongue in my belly button made my toes curl. John looked down at me, the look in his eyes asked for me permission and I nodded at him, granting it. Smiling, Johnny looked two fingers around the elastic on my underwear, and slowly pulled them down beyond my feet and to the floor they went. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths to calm my rising nerves as I felt John's eyes looking over my now bare body.

"God Emilee, you are so beautiful", he whispered and I heard him quietly groan. "Love, open your eyes. Look at me."

I did what he said and opened my eyes. I looked at him and smiled weakly at him. It was time. I was ready and he needed no further aid. He pulled his dark briefs off, placing them as he had with my bloomers. His eyes looked to me, _are you sure_, they asked me. A knotting feeling in my stomach, the pressure of him straddling my thighs, and his appendage pressed to my thigh, was all too much.

I took a hold of his erect member, feeling the hot silky skin blaze under my hand and helped him into me. He pushed in until my virginal barrier was touched. His gorgeous brown eyes met mine. With my nod of affirmation, John broke me. I screamed in pain as Johnny mumbled words of love and sweet nothings to me. His lips hovered just above me, brushing as they spoke, these simple touches meaning more than any kiss. Patiently, he waited for what seemed like hours until the pain disappeared was replaced with pleasure.

We rocked to the beat of our hearts. Each thrust and plunge brought us closer to that zenith of this act. Each kiss and love bite on my neck pushed me to Heaven. Finally, the pleasure came to be too much for my body. A pure passion rocked me, tensing every muscle, arched back and tensed toes included. I moaned in rapture. John followed soon after me, collapsing in a sweating mess on top of me, but being careful not to crush me.

"Oh, love." His voice was jagged. "I love you." He vowed.

"I love you too", I answered in a whisper.

He saw my tired eyes. Johnny slipped himself out of me and carefully, he rolled us to a comfortable position for sleep. He wrapped his arms around my body, shielding me from the cruel world. He lifted thin linen sheet to cover us. I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Too soon? Please review. I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.<p>

Bree,

x


	11. Our Good Day Ruined

Okay guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated! Life for me has been busy. Attending weddings, going to a concert, babysitting my sister and looking for work. I saw Evanescence on the 26th! Excuse my langauge but they were fucking amazing! Amy Lee has the voice of an angel.

So yeah, I apologise. This chapter has **mature scenes** in it. What more could you want? Oh and there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Sorry...

Ooh and before I let you continue on reading, I'd like to thank Balder Rask, Beauty is NOT a Size, dreaaaaaam-big, Yes. I'm a Zombie and Nightcrawlerlover for reviewing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven - <strong>Our Good Day Ruined.<strong>

Consciousness came slowly.

I took a deep breath, my nose filling with a familiar scent of honey, tobacco and wood; a smell I have grown to love very much in the past month. Warm breath tickled the back of my neck and I shivered, goosebumps forming on my skin, all over my body. I could feel a warm body pressed up against mine. Suddenly, my heart, my mind, my whole body was filled with happiness which felt so intense and so strong, I had to take in a long breath in a gasp. I opened my eyes, slowly, savouring the moment. I was lying on my side; Johnny lying behind me with his arm draped across my waist, and his face buried in my neck and I smiled.

Then, everything that happened last night came rushing back to me; the heavy rain that caused us to stay indoors, the romantic dinner Johnny had organised, the heated situation on the lounge and then my mind moved to a much dirtier place. For the next couple of minutes, my mind was overflowing with thoughts of Johnny and I rolling around in this very bed we lay in, naked and tangled in each other's body, covered in sweat. The covered in sweat part wasn't that appealing but it was all apart of the pleasurable memory. I will never forget last night, not even if I wanted to. The memory of last night will be in my mind, no matter what. I know there will be more memories like last night to come and quite frankly, I couldn't wait to create them. I smiled again, this time much bigger.

Lifting my arm, I moved to push my hair out of my face, but I halted my movements as the arm tightened around my waist, pulling me back into the cradle of his soft, warm flesh. I sighed in content. There's no place I would rather be than here in New York with Johnny. However, with me saying that, I do miss my family and my friends; my old life. But on the other hand, Johnny has been apart of my life for over a month now, and it's the same with the other boys and Matilda too. I've been happy, very happy and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Mornin' love." A voice came from behind me, reeling me out of my thoughts. As the arm loosened around my waist, I took the opportunity to roll over to face the man I love. I giggled as I took in his appearance. My God, he looked adorable this morning; his hair was disheveled and his dark brown eyes were a little puffy with sleep. Johnny smiled down at me and I melted inside.

"Good morning Johnny." I replied and looked deep into his eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in his gorgeous brown eyes as I continued to stare into them. I mean, how could you not get lost in them?

"How do you feel, love? Did I hurt you at all during last night?" He asked, reeling me out of my trance once again. I could hear the tone of worry in his voice. How did I feel, I asked myself. Well, I feel well rested, relaxed and very happy. He didn't hurt me. I was about to open to my mouth to answer, but John already jumped to the conclusion that he did. "Oh my God, I did, didn't I? I am so sor–" I cut him off, not wanting to hear any more. I shook my head at him.

"Johnny, babe, it's okay. I'll admit, it did hurt at first but you get that. That's apart of the process, you can't stop that. While I felt the pain, you soothed it by mumbling words of love and sweet nothings to me. You didn't hurt me, you helped me more than you think." I told him, speaking nothing but the truth. He smiled a small smile at me. "I love you, Johnny." When I said that, that small smile became a big one.

"I love you too, Emilee. More than anything in this world." He replied and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of butterflies fluttering around in my tummy. I brought my lips to his for a quick kiss before I got up from the bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up Johnny's white shirt from the floor. I pulled it on, covering my naked body from his eyes before I walked around the room, picking up the clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Get back to the bed, it's still early!" He pleaded me as I walked over to the hamper and dumped the dirty clothes in it. I turned around to face him.

"Johnny, dear, I'd really love to but I'm gonna take a shower. Then there's breakfast to be made." I explained while I tried not to laugh at his pouty face. I made my way into the en-suite and walked over to the shower, swinging the shower door open. Bending, I twirled the knobs of the water, making sure it was good and warm. I removed Johnny's shirt from my body and stepped into the shower. I stood beneath the warm water, letting the water run down my body.

A few minutes later, just like I predicted, the shower door opened and Johnny stepped in. He joined me underneath the warm water. He wrapped his arms around me, his chest touching my bare back. I could feel his appendage touching my backside. Johnny pressed his lips to my shoulder, kissing the wet skin. My eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin. His lips moved to my neck while his hands traveled from my stomach to my breasts, stopping there to caress them and massage them. I started to feel the urge to get the taste of his lips, the taste of his mouth devouring mine but it seemed he had other things in mind as one of his hands abandoned my breasts and traveled down my body, making me moan with his every touch.

I turned my head a little and my lips met his for a long, wet kiss. Johnny spun me around and backed me up against the wall. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at me with his deep brown eyes. With my back against the cold bathroom wall, I knew where this was heading and it didn't matter, I wanted it as much as Johnny. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed a hold of my legs, supporting my weight. Slowly, he entered me and I gasped in pain.

"Are you okay, Em?" He asked concerned as he halted his movements and looked at me.

"I'll be fine. It just hurts still. I guess it's because I'm not used to it yet." I answered.

"It will be like that for a while but not to worry, I won't hurt you. Not now, not ever." He told me and leaned down to my face and kissed me lightly.

"I know that, Johnny." I replied, moving my hand to his head, my fingers running through his hair. I tightened my grip on his locks and pulled him into another hot kiss. My tongue delving deep into his mouth. He pushed back and we spared with our tongues and I then pulled back, letting go of his hair. "Now Johnny." I said and he contiuned his movements from before. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, until his full length was inside me. His lips hovered just above mine, brushing as they spoke, these simple touches meaning more than any kiss. He withdrew slowly then forging deeper into my body, he stayed deep but a moment then withdrew again. I moaned at the withdraw but then he plunged in again and I bucked up against him.

"God Emilee, you feel so amazing." He whispered to me as he begun to thrust into me slowly. I dug my fingernails into his back and Johnny groaned. The sound of his moans sent shivers down my spine. His hands cupped my face, his face close to mine as he grunted hoarsely. His thrusting movements becoming faster and I matched his rhythm.

I moaned loud, my breath quickening and my back arching, shoving my chest towards him. My finger nails pierced into his shoulder blades as Johnny picked up speed, and I screamed. I moaned his name and used one hand to lace my fingers in his dark brown hair. Johnny moaned loudly and he moved his lips from my neck and kissed down to my breast. He pushed himself deeper into me, then he started sucking on my nipple. He moaned again and again against my breast as he continued thrusting into me. His pace quickened.

I continued to moan and scream until I felt myself clench around him. I shook as I reached climax. I took a few deep breaths as I rode out my orgasm. I gripped his shoulders and began to exhale heavily.

Once I reached my orgasm, he released into me, practiaclly screaming. He held onto me as I collapsed onto him. He thrusted a few more times then pulled out of me. He moved himself so he was sitting on the shower floor. I sat down beside him. He pulled me onto his lap and I turned around to faced him. I straddled his lap and placed my hands on either side of his face, rubbing the soft, wet skin with my thumbs. He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too. So much." I giggled a bit and kissed his cheek. I weakly grabbed a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo, and squirted it into my palm and massaged it into Johnny's scalp. I continued to giggle as I did it and the foamy white soap sat in his hair. I dabbed a bit of the foamy soap on his nose with a laugh. I got up from his lap and held my hand out to him. When he grabbed it, I helped him up. He stood beneath the water and rinsed the shampoo out, smiling at me as he did that. The rest of the shower consisted of washing each other, kissing and cuddling.

Johnny turned the water off once we were both clean, and pushed the shower door open and stepped out of the medium sized shower. I remained standing in the shower and watched John reach for the two towels from the towel-rail next to the shower. After he wrapped one of the towels around his hips, Johnny handed me the other one. I smiled gratefully at him and proceeded to wrap the fluffy towel around my body. Johnny smiled a loving smile at me as I stepped out of the shower. I stepped around him and entered the bedroom with him following me. After we were dressed, we made our way to the kitchen. Johnny chuckled as my stomach grumbled with hunger.

Johnny was a real sweetheart about breakfast, he said that he was going to cook breakfast and that I was to relax. So, I sat at the kitchen table while he was cooking breakfast. He was making pancakes...well attempting to. I shook my head and let out a chuckle when I heard him curse. I got up from my seat and entered the kitchen. I stopped and doubled-over in laughter when I saw Johnny standing covered in flour. Who knew cooking pancakes could be so diffcult? Well to Johnny, it must seem that way.

"Need help?" I asked him through laughter.

"Maybe..." He replied as he looked over at me. I shook my head at him and made my way over to him, still laughing. "You think this is funny?" He asked me, his hands on his hips with a grin on his lips. This made me laugh harder.

"Oh, I think this is hilarious." I answered as I stopped beside him.

"Oh, that's it. You're in for it now." Johnny said and before I could reply, a handful of flour was thrown at me, hitting me straight in the chest. I looked down at my dress now covered in flour. I frowned, it was one of my favourite dresses.

"Oh no you didn't." I said, my eyes moving from my dress to Johnny.

"Oh but I did." He said as I stepped towards him. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked me, smirking.

"This." Was all I said before I plunged my hand into the bag of flour sitting on the bench and grabbed a handful. I brought my hand back out and his eyes moved my hand. I smirked as I brought my hand back and threw it at Johnny. I doubled-over in laughter as the flour hit Johnny square in the face. I watched him wipe the flour out of his eyes. He playfully glared at me. Then a food fight broke out. Flour was thrown from left, right and centre. At the end of it, both Johnny and I were covered in it from head to toe. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, my sides were hurting from laughing so much. I somehow ended up on the floor half through the fight. I moved back, leaning against the counter. Johnny collasped beside me, taking my hand in his. I rested my head against his shoulder, trying to get my breath back.

"You are so beautiful even if you're covered in flour." He said, and I looked up at him, smiling.

"And you are so handsome even if you're covered in flour." I replied and he smiled down at me. We sat there for five minutes before we got up and started to clean the kitchen.

After we cleaned up the flour covered kitchen, we made our way back to the bathroom for the second shower of the day. Nothing sexual happened, if that's what you're asking. Much to Johnny's dismay, this one was strictly cleaning. He tried to woo me for the second time today but with much difficulty, on my part, I managed to decline him. I told him that I love him but I wanted to wait until my body was recovered. He understood what I was saying and then made a sick comment about how he'd made me feel like that. All I could do was roll my eyes.

We got ourselves clean and got out of the shower. We got dressed and made our way to the kitchen once again. This time, we made breakfast together. We made the original plan - pancakes. Once breakfast was made successfully, may I add, we took a seat at the four person dining room and started eating. Comments were shared between Johnny and I on how breakfast turned out. The end result - it was delicious.

Halfway through breakfast, our lovely morning was interrupted by the apartment being kicked in. Johnny and I jumped up from our seats as four men ran into the apartment. All four men were large, dressed in expensive looking suits and had their guns cocked. That only meant two things. One, they were G-Men and two, they're here for Johnny.

Oh no.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I'd love to know what you think.<p>

Love Bree,

x.


	12. My Thoughts and the Talk

I'd like to thank Nightcrawlerlover, Beauty is NOT a Size, Balder Rask for reviewing.

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve – My Thoughts and the Talk.<br>My eyes brimmed with tears as I watched the four men race over to Johnny. They are here for Johnny. My suspicions were correct. But how did they find us?

The impact of a punch brought me out of my thoughts. I took in the scene in front of me. Johnny was on his knees and had blood oozing out of his nose. I winced as they punched him two more times. I wanted to go over there and help my dear Johnny but I couldn't. My feet wouldn't move, as much as I wanted them to, they seemed to be glued to the floor. I opened my mouth to speak but I found I couldn't. My voice was stuck in my throat. I practically jumped out of my skin when Johnny was thrown against the wall. I stood helplessly, silent and almost in tears as they cuffed Johnny.

In the next few moments, everything seemed to past as a blur. Johnny looked over his shoulder at me and mouthed _I love you_ as they hauled him out of the apartment. The door was shut behind them, leaving me alone in the apartment with nothing but silence.

I collapsed in the same seat I was sitting in before the rude interruption, and leant forward and rested my elbows on the dining room table. I hid my head in my hands. The tears I was trying so hard to keep hidden finally fell. I couldn't stop that from happening. The tears cascaded down my cheeks. The sound of my sobs were the only thing that could be heard throughout the apartment.

My thoughts was racing, so many questions ran through my mind, it gave me a headache. I took three deep breaths and rubbed my temples, attempting to calm myself down and ease the pain from the headache. It worked a little though.

_Now, let's talk about the important questions._

How did they find us? What will happen now? Where will I go from here?

First question, I have no idea how they found them. If the G-Men were tipped, Johnny is not going to be happy. Wait, that's an understatement, Johnny is going to be absolutely furious. To the second question, I have no idea and as for the last question, again, I have no idea. This whole "I have no idea" seems to be the answer for a lot of the questions regarding the problems I now face.

However, it's not just the answers to those questions that are troubling me. It's two things. One, my emotions. I feel horrible because I didn't even interfere with the arrest. I stood there like a stunned mullet and just watched. I wanted to help but as it was mentioned before, I couldn't move or anything. And two, what Johnny thinks of me now. Just thinking _that_ pains me.

The silence was broken when a knock sounded at the front door. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand to wipe away any falling tears. I'm sure my eyes are red from crying. I stand up from my seat and head towards the door. Not really caring how I look, I open the door to find Matilda standing there. She looked over me, taking in my state and smiled sadly at me. I open the door wider for her to enter the apartment and when she did, I close the door behind her. I turn around and I'm engulfed by Mattie in a comforting hug. I sigh as I wrap my arms around Matilda, returning the embrace. I bury my head in the older woman's shoulder as the tears are about spill over again.

"How are you feeling?" Matilda asked me quietly.

"I feel horrible and useless." My response came out muffled from my head being buried in Matilda's shoulder but she seemed to understand my answer. She pulled back from the hug and looked down at me as one of her hands rested on my shoulder while the other was wiping away my tears.

"Let's go sit down. Tell me why you feel horrible and useless." The older woman told me as she removed her hand from my shoulder. She reached down to grab my hand and then she guided me over to the lounge. We both sit down and I turned my body so I'm facing her. She does the same thing. A sigh escapes my mouth before I start to talk.

"I feel horrible and useless because I didn't even interfere with his arrest. I couldn't move. It seemed that my feet were glued to the floor. I opened my mouth to speak but I found that I couldn't. I stood helplessly, silent, and almost in tears as it happened." I told Matilda as the tears begin to fall again. I buried my face in my hands again. I gasped as I raised my head from my hands and looked at the older woman. "What if Johnny is disappointed with me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me once he gets out of jail? Oh God. What have I done?" The second question in particular made the tears flow heavier. My head was buried in my hands again.

"Emilee Francesca Davis, you look at me right now." Matilda spoke with firmness in her voice. She has never used that tone with me before and because of that, I felt a little scared. I slowly removed my head from my hands and looked at Matilda. "Do not even think that way. Johnny is not disappointed with you. He will definitely want everything to do with you once he gets out of jail. He will escape for you. Johnny loves you. I can see it, everyone in the group can see it." She told me.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"No. I don't think so, I know so." She replied and I smiled for the first time since the arrest. Matilda really does know how to make someone happy and let's them see hope in something.

"Thank you Mattie. I am so grateful and lucky to have a friend like you." I said and this time, Matilda smiled. The smile only lasted for a moment before she went serious again.

"Emilee, I can't help but wonder what you're going to do and where you're going to go. At least until Johnny escapes." Matilda asked me and I sighed in response.

"To be honest, I haven't no idea what to do. It's either I stay here at the apartment or I go home back to my parents in Chicago. I don't know yet." I paused. "I was thinking about it when you knocked on the door. Which reminds me, how did you get here so fast?" I asked the older woman.

"We were already here in New York. Pete and I were going to surprise you two. As soon as we stepped inside the apartment building, G-Men jumped out and pushed me out of the way before they arrested Pete. A few minutes later, I was looking on as four other men walked past me with a handcuffed Johnny." She told me.

At the mention of his name, I looked down at my lap. I bit my lip as tears began to brim along my water line as a sinking feeling came over me. He's been gone, for what, twenty minutes and I already miss him like crazy. From that point on, I know that being seprated from Johnny is going to be one of the hardest things I have to do. I have to be strong. For me and for Johnny. I was brought out of my thoughts when Matilda started speaking again.

"In the time I have known him, I have never seen him look so defeated, so lost. But like I said before, Johnny loves you and he will escape for you. When he gets out, he will come and find you. You two will continue on with your life together and you will be happy again." She continued. "But enough of of that conversation. Tell me what happened last night." She said with a tone of a command in her voice. Nonetheless there was a smile on her face.

"Not much happened last night." I told her and Matilda gave me a look.

"That's bull and you know it." She said.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Geez." I replied and held my hands up in surrender. She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes before I told her everything. I left a few things out though. I didn't want Matilda to know the detailed chapter and verse of my sex life with Johnny. That, itself, was private. I just told her that Johnny and I engaged in coitus last night and early this morning but I didn't dive into the subject deeply. By the time I finished my story, Matilda was sitting on the edge of her seat, hanging onto every word I was saying. I laughed as I see Matilda let out a breath.

"So do tell me, what is he like in bed?" She asked me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mattie!" I gasped as I slapped Matilda's shoulder lightly. She let out a laugh as a deep blush made itself known on my cheeks. "There is no way I'm sharing that with you." I told her.

"Well, that deep blush on your cheeks tells me that he's good in bed. But the question remains, how good is he?" She questioned.

"Mattie, let me repeat, there is no way I'm sharing that with you." I emphasised the word _no_.

"Aw, you're no fun." The dark haired woman said while she pouted her lips. I rolled my eyes in response, keeping my mouth shut.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry but I have to leave you there. I hope you liked the chapter though. Please review. I'd love to know what you think.<p>

Love Bree,

x.


	13. Johnny's Feeling and it Being Right

Okay, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story. I have been busy with life itself, being sick, babysitting and writing my other story. Feel free to check out my new story, "John Dillinger, my saviour"

But anyway, the next two or three chapters are in John's point of view. This chapter is long, just like you all wanted. It is exactly seven pages long. This chapter is pretty much about what happened in New York, everything up to Johnny's arrest. I know I didn't go into much detail with Emilee's point of view on everything, so I'm going deeper this time. So there will be scenes that weren't in Emilee's view. Just a heads up. I'm sorry if you find it tad boring.

Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and those who have added this story to their favourites and alerts. Thank you. On with the story! Enjoy!

Bree, x.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen – <strong>Johnny's Feeling and it Being Right<strong>.  
>I knew this time in New York would be nothing but amazing. However, with me saying that, I had a feeling. It was bubbling at the pit of my stomach as Emilee and I unpacked our things. After a fourteen hour drive, we were finally in the new apartment. This apartment was pretty big, it was like the apartment we were in while staying in Chicago expect this one has three bedrooms instead of two. Emilee and I have the master bedroom, Hamilton is in the second one while the third bedroom is unoccupied. Pete and Matilda would've had been in that bedroom but they decided to go else where rather than travel with the rest of us. As a couple, they need time to themselves and I understand that. But anyway, that's a little of subject, let's go back to the feeling I have. I don't know how to explain the feeling... I just had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. When or where, I don't know. I just had this feeling. I didn't want to say anything to Emilee as I knew it would just worry her.<p>

After Emilee and I finished unpacking our things, I turned to my love and smiled down at her. I leaned down and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. God, her lips; they are perfect. I want her lips on mine forever. So soft, so warm, and most of all, addictive. I pulled way after a few moments and I smiled at her again. I reached down in between us and grabbed her hand. Her skin was soft and warm against mine. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly as well. I led her out into the lounge room, expecting to find it quiet and peaceful but what I found was something entirely different. The boys were here. They were all dressed up and looking sharp.

"Hey guys." My voice was loud enough to capture the attention of every single gang member. The noise of the men stopped and the apartment became quiet. All eight men turned around and looked at me. How Emilee and I didn't hear these guys, I have no idea... Oh wait, we were a tad distracted... But still, the boys were loud, wait a minute, loud would be a bit of an understatement. Rowdy would be a more suitable word to explain them.

"Oh hey, John, Emilee." The first one to speak was James, or as we call him Oklahoma Jack. He stepped out of the group and walked towards us. He stopped in front of us and by now, the whole gang had turned to face us.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Oh we're all goin' out. We're just waiting on Hamilton." He replied. "The plan is to have dinner and then go and celebrate. You and Emilee are welcome to join us if you like!" James told us and I looked over at Emilee. My eyes met hers and she shrugged. _That's such a great help Emilee... Really._ I thought.

"What would you like to do? Because I don't mind what we do." I said to her.

"I don't mind, I'm happy with whatever." She replied and I nodded before I looked back at James.

"Thank you for the offer but we're going to have to turn it down. I'm sorry but I would like to have some alone time with Emilee." I said and James nodded. I looked over at Emilee and couldn't help but grin as I saw a light blush on her cheeks. Have I ever mentioned how adorable she looks when she blushes? No? Well she looks bloody adorable. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone punch my shoulder. It was Emilee and I knew it. I gasped in mock surprise and Emilee rolled her eyes. I chuckled at her. I released her hand only to wrap my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me more.

"We'll be out of your hair soon." James smiled at us. "I mean, as soon as Hamilton hurries up and gets his ass out here!" He yelled towards Hamilton's room and most of the guys, including me laughed. The door suddenly opened and a sharp looking Hamilton stepped out. Charles noticed Hamilton and threw his hands up in the air.

"About freakin' time!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a knot." Hamilton replied as he shrugged his coat on and walked towards the group. "I heard you all."

"I don't know about the rest of the guys but I'm starving and we've had to wait for your slow ass." Charles said and Hamilton rolled his eyes.

After the guys left, Emilee and I made ourselves comfortable on the three seater lounge. I had my arm around her waist and she had her head leaning on my shoulder. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I looked down at her and broke the silence.

"So, my love, what would you like to do tonight?" I asked her and Emilee looked up at me as she rested her chin on my shoulder. A smile played on her full lips and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"What about a picnic in the park?" She suggested.

"A picnic sounds perfect." I agreed with a warm smile. I kissed her on the forehead before I removed my arm around her. I looked at her. "I'll go pack a picnic basket and you stay here. Do not move." I told her.

"Aye, aye Captain." She grinned at me and saluted me. Boy, she could be cheeky. I rolled my eyes at her. I got up from the lounge and went to the kitchen, immediately starting on the picnic basket.

Halfway through the preparation, I went out to the lounge room to check on Emilee. I found that she hadn't moved, not even the slightest. Just like I had told her and I smiled. I went back to the kitchen and continued preparing. Just as I finished, I could hear her soft footsteps coming closer to me. The smell of a soft expensive perfume reached my senses before her touch. I turned to her after I felt her hand come into contact with my shoulder. I smiled down at her as her hand slowly moved down my arm. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she did this. _Has she got any idea what she does to me?_ I thought as she grabbed my hand. She leaned up towards me, her lips pressing against mine. I happily returned the kiss. I wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her to me. No air could get between us, that's how close we were.

The deafening sound of rain hitting the roof suddenly filled my ears. I frowned as Emilee broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see a frown on Emilee's lips. _Damn you rain,_ I thought and sighed. I hated seeing a frown upon Emilee's gorgeous lips. She really wanted to have that picnic in the park. But no... rain had to happen.

"The rain might pass, we'll just have to wait and see." I told her and she slowly nodded. She turned away from me and left the kitchen. I followed her into the lounge room. I sat down on the lounge and watched her. She stood by the window with her arms crossed across her chest. She stood there for a few minutes before her arms dropped to her side and she turned to face me. She walked over to the lounge and sat down beside me. Before she could lean back, I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh.

We sat on the lounge for a hour, waiting for the rain to stop. There were moments where we got our hopes up when the rain calmed down. It'd be a calm, light shower but then it'd become heavier in a instant. She had enough and got up from lounge, breaking our embrace. I watched as she walked over to the window. It was still raining heavy.

"Emilee, my love, is it okay if we stay in tonight? It doesn't look like this rain is going to stop any time soon." I said as Emilee gazed outside the window, watching the rain come down hard. Emilee turned away from the window and looked at him. She nodded.

"That's fine. I was actually thinking the same thing." She replied and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just after a long fourteen hour drive, I was looking forward to spending the night outside. Having dinner with you and spending time with you." She replied and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Em, my love, I'll take you out tomorrow but that will only happen if the rain has stopped." He suggested and Emilee nodded, liking my plan. "Now, I want you to go and do something for twenty minutes. Okay?" I told her, changing the subject. The only thing she could do was look at me confused. I resisted the urge to smile. I had a plan. If we couldn't go to the park to have a picnic, we'd have it here. "Just trust me. Go have a relaxing bath. You need it after being stuck in the car for fourteen hours."

"Okay." She agreed, finally seeing a smile on her lips. She leaned up to trap my lips for a kiss. She broke away a few moments, her lips lingering on mine. I looked down at her before I captured her mouth for another kiss. When we broke away from the kiss, I opened my eyes and waited Emilee to the same. A few moments later, she opened them and looked at me. "You said twenty minutes?" She asked him and when I nodded, she continued speaking, "I'll be out in twenty minutes then."

"Alright." I said and brought my mouth down to hers for kiss. I couldn't get enough of her lips. The softness of them, the feel of them, the taste of them.

This time I broke the kiss. She looked up at me as she smiled before she turned on her heel and walked towards our bedroom. "I love you." I yelled to her. She continued to walk until she reached the bedroom. I watched as she stopped and spun around to face me.

"And I love you." She replied, smiling before turned back around and entered the bedroom. She closed the bedroom door behind her. God, it's so good to hear those three words. Especially from Emilee.

The first thing I did was move the three seater lounge, the club chair and the two one seaters off to the side of the room. I moved the coffee table as well. All of this furniture was against the same wall with the big windows. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket. I unfolded the picnic blanket and laid it out on the floor. I grabbed the pillows from the lounges and placed them on the blanket. After I did that, I went back into the kitchen and searched the cupboards. I sound some candles and a bag of rose petals. I was surprised, not at the candles but at the bag of rose petals. Why would the tenant need a bag of petals? For what reason? I didn't know. But I was grateful for whoever put them there. I could use them to my advantage. I found three boxes of candles with twenty candles in the box. I would have used all of them but I thought sixty candles would have been too much so I only used two boxes. I opened the bag of rose petals and I plunged my hand into the bag. I grabbed a hand full before I brought my hand back out. Instead of spending time I didn't have placing them nicely, I just threw the rose petals up into the air, letting them fall to the ground on their own accord. I did this on the blanket and around it. The next thing I did was place the candles around the blanket, leaving enough space for a walkway. I spent at least ten minutes lighting them all.

By the time I finished lighting all the candles, I had five minutes left before Emilee would be joining me. I still hadn't placed the dinner I had prepared out on the blanket. I was rushing now, trying to get everything perfect. As I finished arranging the food on the blanket, the twenty minutes was up. I stood up and turned all the lights off, only leaving the kitchen light on. If Emilee came out, she came out. It didn't exactly matter if she walked out and saw my suprise. I should have been finished within the twenty minutes. What held me up was lighting those candles.

I walked into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. I turned the light off and went to the lounge room. The new changes to the lounge room didn't look so bad, if you don't mind me saying. For someone who had twenty minutes, I did a good job. The candlelight. There was more than enough candlelight to see the picnic blanket and the rose petals on the floor.

I walked around the circle of candles and followed the walkway to the blanket, placing the bottle of wine and the two glasses on the blanket. As I did this, I didn't notice was his dear Emilee standing in the door way, watching him. When I looked up, I saw her and I jumped in surprise. I could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter but she failed.

A smile was brought to my face as she stepped out of the darkness. She walked towards me and I took in her beauty. She looked even more beautiful in the candlelight. Her blonde hair was left down, nothing done to it and from what I could tell, she wore no make up. The dress she was wearing, wow. She looked beautiful in it. It was a white tea-length dress which had thin beaded straps on the sequin bodice and had an empire waist. The frock had a short layered skirt that was gathered at the top and then loosened up, puffing out a little.

"It's not funny." I exclaimed, frowning a little as she was still laughing a little when she stopped and stood in front of me.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked down at the floor and frowned. I caressed her soft cheek and pushed her head up, making her look at me.

"It's okay. I was only kidding." I said to her, grinning madly and Emilee huffed in annoyance. It was my turn to laugh. I stopped laughing and looked at her. I smiled and leaned down toward her, pressing my lips to her cheek. When I pulled back, I saw that she had her eyes closed. A couple of seconds later, she opened her eyes. "Now since as we couldn't enjoy our night outside, I figured we could have it here in the apartment. I know how excited you were to spend the night outdoors." I told her and a large smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you John. It really does look amazing." She said, astonishment in her voice. This time it was my turn to smile.

"To be honest, I found the candles and the rose petals in the cupboard. I was surprised at first, not at the candles but at the bag of rose petals. Why would the tenant need a bag of petals? For what reason? I didn't know. But I was grateful for whoever put them there. I could use them to my advantage so I did." I told her and she smiled.

"Well aren't you lucky that you found them, huh?" She replied and I grinned at her. _Yeah. Pretty much. _

"Come on, let's sit down." I told her and got down to my knees, getting comfortable on the blanket. I looked up at her in time to see her nod before she gracefully sat down beside me. "Wine?" I asked as she looked over at me. She nodded, a smile on her lips. I grabbed two wine glasses. I placed one of them between my legs before I grabbed the wine bottle from beside him. I uncorked the bottle and poured a small portion into the glass before I handed Emilee the glass. She thanked me and took the glass from my grasp. I could feel her eyes on me as I poured my own glass, the same amount as I gave Emilee. I corked the bottle up again before placing the bottle beside me again and turned back Emilee. I watched as she brought it to her lips and took a sip. I did the same and took a sip. The liquid run down my throat. It left a small burning sensation behind in my throat. I pulled the glass away from my lips and placed it down on the floor beside me. I looked back at Emilee. "Emilee, my love, you look absolutely stunning."

I could see the blush on her cheeks. I watched as she got up and found her place on my lap, straddling me. I was rather surprised at her move but I didn't stop her. I didn't dare to, I wanted to see what she would do. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine for a kiss. I responded by instantly kissing her back as my hands went to her knees and stayed there. As the minutes passed, the kiss deepened and my hands went up her thighs, going up underneath her dress. Her skin was soft, warm to touch. I gripped her higher than mid thigh and Emilee moaned; the sound was music to my ears. I wanted more, much more.

Emilee broke the kiss and I opened my eyes and watched her. Her mouth was open a little and she was breathing hard. I was getting a little turned on. I removed one of my hands from underneath her dress and reached up and gently touched her face. She leaned into my hand before she turned her head and pressed her soft lips to my palm as her eyes watched me. I closed my eyes and I dropped my hand to her waist. I gripped her waist as soon as her lips came into contact with a sensitive spot of mine – just below my ear. It was a spot where I enjoyed the most. I moaned deep in my throat before I could stop myself. Emilee had her attention on my throat, she was busy kissing there, slowly moving down but when she heard me moan, she stopped. I looked down at her to see Emilee looking up at me, a smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes before I grabbed her face in my hands and crashed my lips to hers. She responded by instantly kissing me back as her hands moved to touch my face.

After a few minutes, the kiss was broken by me. As much as I wanted more, I had to stop. If I hadn't break the kiss like I did, we would have kept going and done something we'd both regret. As we stared at each other, both of us were breathing heavy. Our chests were heaving. I caught some of my breath back. "Do you want to eat now?" I asked her and she nodded, she was still breathless. I resisted the urge to smirk. I nodded at him and removed her hands from my face. I almost frowned at lost contact of her hands. Emilee got off my lap and I let my frown show, I already missed the feeling of her touching me and kissing me. She sat down beside me and looked at me.

We ate the food I had prepared while we had conversations in between eating. The evening turned out great. I would have to thank the God's for the downpour. The evening would have been great even if it didn't rain and we went out to the park to have the picnic. So either way, it didn't really matter.

After the dishes was washed, the candles blown out and picked up, the rose petals was cleaned up and the furniture was moved back to its original placing, Emilee and I found ourselves in a heated situation on the lounge. She was on my lap, straddling me. My hands was on her hips, caressing them through the dress.

"Johnny." She said breathlessly against my lips. She pulled away from me and I opened my eyes. She was staring at me, bitting her lower lip. "I have to tell you something." She told me and I could hear the seriousness in her voice. _Oh no_...

"What is it?"I asked with tension in my voice.

"I'm ready." She replied, looking at me. It took me a few moments to realise what she meant. She's ready?

"Are you sure?" I questioned her. The last thing I wanted was to get half way through undressing and have her say she thought she was ready but she guess she was wrong. That would literally kill me. I really do love her and I really do want her in that way as well. It takes all of me to stop myself from ripping the clothes off Emilee and taking her right there and then. It was like that when we were caught up in one of those heated moments. Just like before we ate dinner. But I end up restraining myself. I am a gentleman and I respect Emilee and her wishes.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well then, let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" John asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She smiled and he saw a deep blush settle on her cheeks. She nodded slowly and John grinned and stood up from the lounge with her in his arms. Emilee wrapped her legs around my waist as shee crashed her lips to mine again, creating a very passionate kiss as I walked towards the bedroom.

We made love for the first time tonight and after it, we slept peacefully, all through the night, wrapped in each others' arms, the two of us finally as one.

I was woken from my peaceful slumber as the mattress moved slightly beneath me. I opened my eyes and saw my tan, blonde haired angel laying in front of me. We were lying on our sides, I was lying behind her with my arm draped across her waist. I watched as she moved to push her hair out of her face, but she halted her movements as I tightened my arm around her waist. I pulled her back into my chest and I heard her sigh in content.

"Mornin' love." I said and loosened my arm around her waist. While I did this, Emilee took the opportunity to roll over to face me. I looked at her with amazement, she looked absolutely beautiful this morning. Her tan skin was glowing, her eyes had a sparkle in them and her smile was radiating. A soft giggle broke me from trance and I smiled down at Emilee.

"Good morning Johnny." She replied, her voice was soft.

"How do you feel, love? Did I hurt you at all during last night?" I asked her seriously. There was a tone of worry in my voice When she didn't answer, I jumped to the conclusion that I did. "Oh my God, I did, didn't I? I am so sor–" She cut me off, not wanting to hear anymore. She shook her head at me.

"Johnny, babe, it's okay. I'll admit, it did hurt at first but you get that. That's apart of the process, you can't stop that. While I felt the pain, you soothed it by mumbling words of love and sweet nothings to me. You didn't hurt me, you helped me more than you think." She told me and I smiled a small smile at her. "I love you, Johnny." When Emilee said that, that small smile of mine became a big one.

"I love you too, Emilee. More than anything in this world." I replied.

She brought her lips to mine for a quick kiss before she removed herself from me, the sheets and the bed. I watched as she picked up my white shirt from the floor. She pulled it on, covering her naked body from my eyes before she walked around the room, picking up the clothes from the floor. I watched her every move.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Get back to the bed, it's still early!" I pleaded her as she walked over to the hamper and dumped the dirty clothes in it. She turned around to face me. I couldn't help but stare at her. The shirt of mine that she was wearing fell to mid thigh, showing off her long legs. I could see the contour of her curvaceous but skinny body. I looked back at her face.

"Johnny, dear, I'd really love to but I'm gonna take a shower. Then there's breakfast to be made." She explained while trying not to laugh. I was sure I was pouting.

My eyes followed her as she made her way into the en-suite. She left the bathroom door slightly ajar and I saw it as an invitation to join her. I was going to as well. No doubt about it. There was no way I was going to miss the moment to see the woman I love bare-skinned and all wet. Not a chance in Hell. It won't be last of those moments either. I'm just cherishing the moments I have with Emilee before whatever happenings.

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard the shower start. I gave her a few minutes and as I waited, I felt the excitement spark within me. When the three minutes were up, I quickly threw the sheets off me and got out of bed. I went straight to the bathroom, I didn't bother putting anything on as I would be taking it off in a few short moments. I just didn't see the point. I opened the door slowly and stepped through before I closed it behind me. The spark of excitement within me grew bigger as I could see the contour of her curvaceous but skinny body through the fogged glass. I almost groaned but stopped myself in time by bitting my lips. I was getting turned on. I wasn't even holding her, touching her or kissing her – I was just standing there, staring at the silhouette of her body through the fogged glass.

I opened the glass shower door and joined Emilee underneath the hot water. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back so my chest touching her bare back. My appendage was touching her backside and I groaned. I pressed my lips to her shoulder, kissing the wet skin. She moaned, the sound was music to my ears. My lips moved to her side of her neck while my hands traveled from her stomach to her breasts, stopping there to caress them and massage them. My hands abandoned her breasts and traveled down her body, making her back arch and moan with my every touch.

After our very intimate shower, we cleaned eachother before we got out and got dressed. We made our to the kitchen and I chuckled as Emilee's stomach grumbled with hunger. I told Emilee to relax while I cooked breakfast. I was making pancakes...well attempting to. I cursed when it wasn't going my way and I heard Emilee chuckle from the dining rom. I could hear her soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen The smell of a soft expensive perfume reached my senses and I turned my head. There stood in the doorway was Emilee, she was doubled-over in laughter. I was covered in flour. So much for staying clean... And who knew cooking pancakes could be so diffcult?"Need help?" She asked me through her laughter.

"Maybe..." I replied, trailing off as I looked over at her. She shook her head at me and made her way over to me. She was still laughing. "You think this is funny?" I asked her, my hands on my hips with a grin on my lips. This made her laugh harder. God, her laugh was beautiful.

"Oh, I think this is hilarious." She answered as she stopped beside me. Boy, she could be cheeky.

"Oh, that's it. You're in for it now." I said and before she could reply, I threw a handful of flour at her, it hit her straight in the chest. I grinned as she looked down at her dress which was now covered in flour. She looked up from her dress and at me.

"Oh no you didn't." Emilee replied.

"Oh but I did." I said as she stepped towards me. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked her, smirking.

"This." Was all she said before she plunged her hand into the bag of flour which sat on the bench . She brought her hand back out and my eyes moved her hand. She had a hand full of flour. I knew what was going to happen. She had a smirk on her lips as she brought her hand back and threw it at me. I closed my eyes and the flour hit me square in the face. I wiped the flour out of my eyes and opened them. Emilee was doubled-over in laughter. I playfully glared at her.

Then a flour fight broke out. Flour was thrown from left, right and centre. At the end of it, both Emilee and I were covered in it from head to toe. Emilee wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Her sides must've hurt from laughing so much. She somehow ended up on the floor half through the fight. She moved back, leaning against the counter. I collasped on the floor beside her, taking her hand in mine. She rested her head against my shoulder. We remained silent as we tried to get our breath back to normal.

"You are so beautiful even if you're covered in flour." I told her and she looked up at me, a smile on her lips.

"And you are so handsome even if you're covered in flour." She replied and I smiled down at her. We sat there for five minutes before we got up and started to clean the kitchen.

After we cleaned up the flour covered kitchen, we made our way back to the bathroom for the second shower of the day. Nothing sexual happened much to my dismay, this one was strictly cleaning. I tried to woo her for the second time today but she managed to decline me. She told me that she loved me but she wanted to wait until her body was recovered. I understood what she was saying and then made a sick comment about how I'd made her body feel like that. All she could do was rol her eyes.

We got ourselves clean and got out of the shower. We got dressed and made our way to the kitchen once again. This time, we made breakfast together. We made the original plan - pancakes. Once breakfast was made successfully, may I add, we took a seat at the four person dining room and started eating. Comments were shared between Emilee and I on how breakfast turned out. The end result – it was delicious, thanks to Emilee.

Halfway through breakfast, our lovely morning was interrupted by the apartment being kicked in. Both Emilee and I jumped up from our seats as four men ran into the apartment. All four men were large, dressed in expensive looking suits and had their guns cocked. That only meant two things. One, they were G-Men and two, they're here for me.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review. I'd love to know what you think.<p>

Love Bree, x.


	14. We Will Be Together Again

A long chapter, I hope it makes up for me not updating. Please review! Thanks to those who have reviewed, added this story to favourites and alerts. Thank you! It means a lot. Don't forget to check out my new story "John Dillinger, My Saviour"

Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen.<br>_John's Point of view.  
><em>To say I was angry would be an fucking understatement. Furious would be a much better word to describe how I was feeling, and it wasn't just that either, I was feeling confused, and sad, as well.

_How did they find us?_ I asked myself. I was sure that they wouldn't find us, yet they still managed to. _God damn it! _I was pulled from my thoughts when one of the G-Men shoved me into the back seat of the police car that was sitting out front of the apartment complex. I moved to the middle of the back seat. I sighed in frustration when two G-Men got in the car after me, and sat on either side of me. I sighed. The car was started and we were off to wherever they were taking me. As the car drove along the road, the apartment complex got further and further away. It soon disappeared from my view, and my love, Emilee, was left behind.

During the car ride to wherever, I decided it would be best to just remain quiet, so I just sat there, caught up with my thoughts. I frowned when I recalled the arrest. After I was thrown against the wall and while I was being cuffed, I took the moment to look over at my love, Emilee, and I could literally feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. The look of distraught on Emilee's beautiful, tan face, and I could tell she was trying so hard to keep it together, to prevent the tears from falling. She was biting her bottom lip in order not to cry, but by just looking at her, you could tell she was on the urge of crying as her tears brimmed her water line.

I wanted nothing more than to just break free from the clowns the government call G-Men, and run over and have her in my embrace. However, if I did that, I knew that I'd put her in more trouble with the G-Men, and I didn't want that. It didn't matter how much I wanted to have her in my arms either. The sight of Emilee in the state she was in, and the whole situation we were currently stuck in, was just heartbreaking.

I shook my head and frowned again as I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I tried to focus on something else, like my escape. _How was I going to escape?_ I was sure that my gang wouldn't be put at the same jail as me, as that would be a stupid move on the government's sake, although, I could be wrong. _After all, anything was possible with this government,_ I thought and smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Arizona.<em>

I was now in Arizona, and I was now stuck in a jail cell. I was reading a _Startling Crime_ magazine, of course, when I heard the holding cell's outer doors open. I peered over the magazine, and the man who spent his days and nights searching for me and my men, appeared through the holding cell's outer doors. I wasn't surprised that Purvis would come and visit me.

I closed the magazine and placed it beside me on the cot, and sat up as Purvis stopped at my cell. The cop who brought him to the cell went back to his card game with the four other Tucson Deputies. I looked over and saw FBI Agents, Charles Winstead and Clarence Hurt, standing behind Purvis, they were dressed in their suits and ties, as well. They both sat down on the two seater near my cell with ease. A Tucson Deputy came over with two cups of coffee and handed them to the two FBI Agents. I could feel a set of eyes on me, but I ignored it and stared at Purvis.

"Well, isn't it the man who killed Pretty Boy Floyd. He might have been pretty 'cause he sure wasn't _Whiz Kid Floyd_", I said as I stood up from the cot and walked over to the bars. Melvin and I were eyeball to eyeball, the only thing separating us was the metal bars of the cell I was confined in. From the left side of me, I could hear the Tucson Deputies trying to stifle their laughter, but I ignored them and kept my eyes focused on Purvis.

"What keeps you up at nights, Mr. Dillinger?" Melvin Purvis challenged as he stared at me through the spaces of the metal bars.

"Coffee", I replied smugly before I read the FBI Agent like an X-ray. After a few moments, I decided to change the subject, moving the conversation to him. "You act like a confident man, Purvis, but I don't see it. You know a few things. You're probably okay when there's a group of you got the other guy outnumbered. But when there is death and mayhem up close? I am used to that and you are not, are you? When it's toe to toe, _one of us will die right here, right now_, I don't think you got the get up and go."

Melvin's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I couldn't help but grin when he had nothing to say. "Goodbye, Mr. Dillinger".

"I'll see you down the road. From ten feet away", I replied.

"No, you will not. The only way you will leave a jail cell is when we take you out to execute you." Melvin told me, quietly before he turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah? We will see about that", I said as Purvis gestured for the guards to let him out of the cell area. The two FBI Agents that came with Melvin stood up from the two seater lounge and followed behind Purvis like two dogs on leash. They placed the cups of coffee on one of the Deputy's desk before they left the room. "Go get yourself another line of work, Melvin." I called out loud enough that Melvin heard it. I chuckled to myself before I went back to the cot and sat down. I looked to outside the cell, and saw that the Tucson Deputies were staring after Purvis.

"I was joking about the _we'll see about that_ comment. I'll let you boys keep me in this jail awhile", I told Tucson Deputies.

One of the Deputies laughed and moved his gaze to me. "We'd like that, Johnny, but don't get too comfortable. They're moving you."

I didn't bother to hold my surprise as I stood up again and walked over to the bars. "Where to?"

"Indiana", the Deputy answered.

"Why? I have absolutely nothing I want to do in Indiana", I replied. I turned on my heel and walked over to the cot. This time I laid down, and I let out a sigh as I pushed the information I had just learned to the back of my mind. My mind begun to wonder what my love was currently doing, or where she was.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile.<em>

My dear Johnny has been for the whole day. As the hours slowly ticked by, the more I missed him. I didn't know I could miss someone so much. There wasn't enough words to explain how much I missed Johnny.

I was still in New York, still in the apartment. It wasn't that I didn't want to go anywhere else because that wasn't the case, it was the fact that I couldn't. I knew that the G-Men would be on her case now because they saw me in the same apartment with _Public Enemy Number One_, John Dillinger. They'll be following me everywhere I go, watching my every move. _Ooh, perfect._ I can hardly wait. _Not_. Matilda stayed with me, and I was so grateful for her, but the company...it wasn't the same. I loved having her around, don't get me wrong, but, like I had mentioned, the company just wasn't the same.

"Hey Emmy", Matilda's soft voice bounced off the walls of the quiet apartment. She was in the kitchen, boiling the kettle, and I was sitting on the lounge, caught in the large web of my thoughts. I have been sitting in the same spot for hours now. I haven't moved from the spot in the slightest. Johnny's sudden absence was taking a huge toll on me, and I was one hundred percent sure that Matilda saw it and knew it.

I slightly cringed at the nickname, but I didn't say anything about it. I was too upset to disagree with the nickname, so I just left it be. It had come up in the long conversation I had this morning with Matilda, and I was sure that the nickname will grow on me in time, but not at this moment. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Matilda's soft footsteps coming towards the lounge I was sitting on. I looked to my left, and saw Matilda standing at the end of the lounge with a slight look of concern on her face.

"You've been sitting there on that lounge, in the same spot for hours now, why don't you go and take a nice hot shower and go for a rest?" She suggested.

_It is a good idea,_ I thought. I could use a shower to collect my thoughts and emotions, and then, go and try for a sleep. I stood up from the lounge, and I felt Matilda's eyes on me, watching my every move. I knew the older woman was worried for me. I sighed, but nodded. "Okay. But I can't promise getting any sleep after this shower." I heard a chuckle from the other woman.

"It's okay, Emilee, you'd be surprised how tired you'd be after the amount of tears you've cried today", she said, her voice soft. "Just go have a shower and relax, okay?" She told me, and I nodded.

"Okay", I agreed and smiled gratefully at Matilda before I walked away from her.

"Oh and Emmy?" Matilda called out as I reached the bedroom. I tried so hard not to cringe again before I turned around to look at Mattie. "Don't be afraid to call out if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded again and remained standing in the same spot, and watched the older woman turn around. Before Matilda could take a step, I spoke up, "Hey Mattie?" Matilda halted her movements and spun around to look back at me with a questioning look on her face. "Thank you for this, I mean it. I don't know what I would've done about this if you weren't in my life."

"Oh sweetie", Matilda said in a soft voice, and walked towards me. As soon as she reached me, I was pulled into a tight, sisterly hug, and to be honest, I really did need it, too. Fresh tears brimmed my water lines. _Oh God_, I am such an emotional wreck. God, help me! After a few moments, Matilda pulled from our embrace to look at me. "I have been in your shoes before. I was exactly like you are right now. I was a complete mess, but the difference was, I had no one to help me through it."

As she spoke, the tears were falling freely now, and I couldn't stop them. She caught a falling tear with her finger, before she leaned in and kissed my forehead, like a mother would do. When she pulled away, she stared at me, as one of her hands moved to my shoulder and started to rub in a soothing matter.

"I am happy to be here, Em, even with the current circumstances we face, but I am glad to be here so I can help you get through this. It will be okay, I promise, you and Johnny will be together again. I know it." She hugged me again, and I instantly returned the embrace. She was right, Johnny and I will be together again. The only question that remained was when? When it will happen? Matilda's voice pulled me from my thoughts when she spoke again, "Now, you go and have a shower and go for a rest. Call out if you need anything, I'll be out here."

She pulled back from the embrace, and sent me on my way to the bedroom. When I reached the door, I reached for the door handle and turned it, and pushed it open. I stepped into the bedroom and spun around. I looked out to the lounge room and saw Matilda still standing there. I smiled gratefully at her before I closed the door, and slowly turned around. I could still smell that intoxicating aroma of him. I took a deep breath in and his aroma filled my senses, and I sighed. I wonder what he was doing right at this moment.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I walked over to the shower and started the water. When the water was at the right temperature, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I stood beneath the shower head, letting the hot water cascade down my body as the memories of this morning came rushing back to me. It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I could feel the tears brimming along my water line as the memory of Johnny and I fooling around in this shower replayed over and over in my mind. A sad smile appeared on my lips as the memory of the flour fight I had with Johnny ran through my mind, and then, we had to have another shower because we both were covered in the flour from head to toe. I let out a laugh as I thought about the second shower when he tried to woo me for the second time that day.

My breath hitched as a fresh wave of sobs wracked my body. I leaned against the shower wall for support, and I stood there for a few moments before I slid down against the wall to the floor. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. I let it all out.

Never in my life of eighteen years, have I ever cried like this. I have never cried so hard. Especially for boy... well, John wasn't a boy, he was a man, and I loved him with every fibre within my body.

After I was sure that I have been in the bathroom for a rather long time now, and Matilda was probably getting worried, I decided it was time to get out. I turned the taps and the water stopped flowing. I sighed as opened the shower door and stepped out. I grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my body as I stepped in front of the mirror. I gasped as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My eyes were bloodshot, and I wasn't surprised at all, with the amount of crying I have done today. My cheeks bright red from all the tears that had fallen during the day.

I sighed before I turned away from the mirror and proceeded to dry down. I wrapped my towel around my body and I made my way into the bedroom. I walked over to the wardrobe, and the first thing I was choose out my undergarments. I got dressed into them before I pulled out a shirt that belonged to Johnny. I never realised how many white dress shirts he actually owned. He had a lot, and I knew he wouldn't mind if I wore one. I smiled before I pulled a white dress shirt off its hanger. I threw Johnny's shirt on over my head, letting my arms fall into the sleeves and pulling it down, past my nose. I inhaled more of his scent. I looked down and saw the shirt falling to the middle of my thighs. I shrugged, _eh, that'll do_. When I'd finally emerge from this bedroom after the nap I was about to take, before I leave the room, I'll put some pyjama pants.

I walked back into the bathroom with the towel, and hung it back up on the towel rack. Before I left the bathroom, I picked up my other clothes. I dumped them into the hamper before I made my way over to the bed. I climbed into bed, and rolled on my side, facing towards Johnny's side of the bed, and got comfortable. I took a deep breath in and inhaled Johnny's scent before I closed my eyes. Soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the day I can see _my_ Johnny again.

I couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

><p><em>Back to John.<em>

After a long drive, and a lot of thinking about Emilee and my escape, I was now in Crown Point, Indiana. A place where I had absolutely nothing I wanted to do.

The car finally came to a halt outside Lake County Court House and Jail. I sighed as the G-Men on either side of me opened the doors, and got out of the car. I was pulled out of the car by two massive cops. He was walked up the steps of the jail and into the building he went. There was a woman with a Sheriff badge, and thirty or so photographers waiting for me in the reception area. I sized up the new circumstances and seized the opportunity. I nodded _hello_ at the Sheriff, whose name was Holley.

"Back up over there", Sheriff Holley told the reporters, and the reporters did what she said and backed away. Sheriff Holley turned back to me and the two hulking cops on either side of me. The large cops seemed out of place. "You can take the manacles off of him now." She told the cops, and I sighed in relief as they removed the manacles. After they were removed, the two cops stepped back as Prosecutor Robert Estill stepped beside me. I looked at him for a few moments before I turned my attention to the reporters and photographers, a charismatic smile on my lips.

"Johnny, are you glad to see Indiana again?" One of the reporters asked me.

"About as glad as Indiana is to see me", I answered, and everybody in the room laughed.

"Hey Bob..." A photographer said to Prosecutor Robert Estill. "Put your arm around Dillinger."

Flashbulbs popped, and I propped my elbow on the prosecutor's shoulder and cracked a broad grin. The Prosecutor complied. I was sure that to all of the reporters and photographers we'd look like old pals.

"When was the last time you were in Mooresville?" A reporter asked.

"Ten years ago. I was a boy and foolish. I held up a grocery store which I never shoulda done cause Mr. Morgan was a good man. And they sentenced me to 10 years in the state penitentiary for a 50 dollar theft. In prison, I met a lot of good lads. I helped fix up the break at Michigan City. Why not? I stick to my friends and they stick to me", I replied.

"How long does it take you to go through a bank?" Another reporter questioned.

"One minute and 40 seconds flat", I answered, and nodded before I turned away, ending the press conference. I followed Sheriff Holley out of the reception room. I was given a set of the jail's uniform, and Sheriff Holley was kind enough to let me change in the men's bathroom before I was shown to my cell. After the metal door was shut and locked, I went straight over to the cot, and laid down. I stared at the ceiling above me, and sighed. I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come soon, and it did. I fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the day when I'd see my love again.

I will escape for Emilee, and we will be together again. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
